Distant Family
by hazelAC405
Summary: The new girl in Konoha seems to have an interesting past concerning the Uchiha clan. She has to tend to her mother’s death wish while looking out for her little sisters. And to think that she's only in middle school! HIATUS! o and i can't spell that word
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm back with a new story! Well this is a very different story then some but I try to be as originally as possible okay? Arigato! Oh and before I forget this will be an attempt of a humor/romance but the first chapter isn't that funny it's actually sad but I will try to make it funny! Promise!**

**Summary: The new girl in Konoha seems to have an interesting past concerning the Uchiha clan. She has to tend to her mother's death wish while looking out for her little sisters. And to think that she only in middle school! The Uchiha masquerade never happened they just died in that fight with the nine tailed fox which means that Itachi's not evil and Naruto has an older sister. (Yes I have two OC's all right deal w/ it!)**

**Pairings: SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen ItachiOC KibaOC**

**Disclaimer: me no own nothig except Hirame and Yumi but hirame doesn't come until later oh and also i own Yumi's foster family **

**

* * *

**

**Distant family**

_Thirteen years ago_

Well what's this cute thing doing here?" said a pregnant woman, crouching down to pick up the little crying baby in the basket. Her brown fell around her face and she looked down at the baby with black eyes. The woman wrapped the baby even more in the blue blanket as a note fell out. It read:

_Please take care of my younger sister Yumi. I cannot take care of her and Sasuke by my self for I am only four. If __anything goes wrong please tell her to come to Konoha where she will be taken in by my little brother and me. _

_Arigato,_

_Uchiha Itachi._

_P.S. please don't tell anyone that she is an Uchiha. I wish that you would take her in as one of your own. Not a word until the time is right._

The lady read the note and saw a pair of black eyes starring at her from a high branch.

"Don't worry Itachi-san I'll take good care of her. Until the time is right," She said as a voice called her from inside.

"Suki! You need to come inside now. You have been out to long and it might endanger little Kasumi" the voice said. It was a male.

"Coming Subaki! Oh you'll never guess what I found on the front porch!" Suki yelled as she entered the household with Yumi, crying, in her hands with her stuff in the other.

_Present time_

A girl, at the age of fourteen, stood in the woods gathering her supplies and stuffing them in her backpack she carried from The Village Hidden in the Mist. She had the Uchiha Emblem on the back of her navy colored shirt. The front of the shirt had a white criss-cross pattern on the top. As she stood, she dusted of the dirt from her white shorts and slung her bag over her shoulder. Her silverish-black eyes glimmered with anxiety. Her dark blue hair, pulled back in two low pigtails and her bangs framing her face, moved to a sudden cool breeze. She zipped her sweatshirt even higher from the cool breeze. '_Ok okaa-chan,Kuki, and Kasumi I'm here. Please wish me luck!' _she thought as she exited the woods to come face-to-face with two guards at the front of the gates. As she starred at the two she had a sudden flashback.

_-Flashback- _

_A door creaked open to find a woman lying in bed with two girls crying along side of the woman. One of the girls had brown hair and black eyes; she was named Kasumi the older one of the two. She was also thirteen years old. While the girl, lying next to her also had brown hair but brown eyes. Her hair was put in two braids as her older sister had a drak blue headband on. She was named Kuki, the younger one. She was only nine. Suddenly, Kasumi stood up upon hearing the door creak open. She found her sister standing there with a confused look. _

"_What's going on Kasumi-chan? Why did my principle take me out of school?" she asked dumbfounded. _

"_Yumi-chan okaa-chan is dieing," Kasumi said as silent tears fell down her face as she continued, " and otou-san has just recently died in battle. Oh Yumi-chan I can't take this anymore!"_

_Yumi embraced her younger sister as she let her cry on her white blouse that was part of her uniform. She rubbed her back as Kuki got up to try to hear what her mother had just said._

"_Um Yumi-chan? Okaa-chan wants to tell you something," Kuki said as Yumi nodded and went over to her mother._

"_Hai? Okaa-chan is there something you would like to speak to me about?" Yumi said as she sat on the edge of her mother's bed and petted her hand for comfort. _

_Her mother coughs a deep throaty cough before she started to speak, "Yumi my daughter I would like to tell you that you need to go to Konoha. There I wish that you will get a good education and find your real okaa-chan and otou-san. If I remember correctly you have an older brother named Itachi-san. He will come tomorrow to pick you up and take you to your real family. There you must find someone by the name Sasuke. He is cough cough."_

_That was all Yumi heard as she felt her mother's pulse start to drop and blood trickled down the corner of her mouth. Then Yumi checked her pulse again and found nothing._

"_She's dead" Yumi said to her sisters as tears fell down her face. Her younger sisters broke down crying as Yumi embraced them. That night they all slept in Yumi's room, together._

_When Yumi awoke she found that she lay on the floor with little Kuki stretched out on the bed and Kasumi curled up in a tight ball. As she got up and stretched she let out an unintentional loud yawn that woke Kasumi. _

"_Oops sorry about waking you up Kasumi-chan" Yumi said as a blush of embarrassment met her cheeks._

"_It's alright I didn't have a goodnights sleep with Kuki in the same bed. Anyways when are you going to start packing? Okaa-chan said that Itachi-san was coming today," Kasumi said as she got off the bed._

"_Well I was actually thinking about you guys last night. What are you two going to do?" Yumi asked with concern in her voice._

"_Well before you came we had a talk with okaa-chan and she said that we are going to live with baa-chan. She also lives in Konoha. I remember okaa-chan say something about her living alone so don't worry we'll still see you around." Kasumi said with her bubbly personality surfacing again. _

"_Well alright I'm going to start packing and you go get breakfast ready alright?" Yumi asked as Kasumi nodded and they parted their ways._

_Around lunchtime they heard a knock on the door_

"_I'll get it!" Kuki said as she sprinted to the door to met dark black eyes._

"_Well hello you must be little Kuki-chan and that must be Kasumi-chan' he said as he bent down to eye level with Kuki. Kuki slowly nodded, her hair in its braids bounced up and down her back. Kasumi and Yumi were now standing behind Kuki and starring at this strange man that knew who they were._

"_Who are you? Tell me your name and requests now!" Yumi said as she stepped in front of her younger sisters as protecting them._

"_Well Yumi I see that you have grown quite a bit! Ready to go now? We need to start heading towards Konoha before Tsunade-sama calls me for another report" The man said._

"_Wait let me get this straight. Your Itachi?" Yumi said as she let Kuki wiggle her way around Kasumi and Yumi but was caught by the waist as Kasumi held her tight._

"_The one and only now come on we have to get moving!" Itachi said as all three of them nodded and grabbed their bags as they headed for Itachi's' car._

_-End flashback-_

Itachi had been called in the middle of their ride and so Yumi was forced to walk the rest of the way unlike her sisters. They had kept the ride because of the direction Itachi was going and he could easily drop them off. But back to Yumi now as she stares at the two guards. It was an interesting pair because one of them had a large scar over his nose and the other was just listening and not paying barely any attention as his head was in a little orange book.

Suddenly, the one with the scar spoke, "Stop! Who is wishing to enter Konoha?"

The girl dug in her pocket to pull out what she was looking for. She showed them a little blue book with the name 'Takasashi Yumi' imprinted in gold letters on the cover. He took the little book and examined it. "You may enter miss Takasashi and welcome to Konoha! My name is Iruka and I teach at the local middle school. I'm sure I'll be seeing you there soon? And this is Kakashi. He also teaches there," the man named Iruka said happily as she passed them.

"Arigato" she said before she entered only to be knocked down by a little white puffball.

"Ow" Yumi said as she rubbed the back of her head from the fall she just took. The little white puffball started to lick her face frantically. "Hahahaha that tickles!"

"There you are Akamaru!" said a boy with messy brown hair and red marks on his cheeks. "Sorry 'bout that"

"It's no problem I just hit my head that's all!" Yumi said sheepishly as she rubs the back of her head. She got up with Akamaru in her hands. "I believe this is yours?"

"Yeah thanks um I'm sorry but I didn't quite catch your name oh and by the way mine's Kiba," The boy named Kiba said.

"Glad to meet you Kiba-san. My name's Yumi and I just moved here," Yumi said as she handed Akamaru back to Kiba but he replied while whiny.

"Heh I guess Akamaru likes you!" Kiba said '_He's not the only one too'_

Then Akamaru jumped down as Yumi started to fall. Kiba caught her and picked her up and headed towards Sakura's house.

_"Sakura-chan!_" Kiba screamed at the top of his lungs as he searched for the pink haired medic. When he finally found her she was wlaking down her driveway in her school uniform. (A white blouse, dark blue skirt that reached her knees, long stockings, black shoes and a dark blue headband)

"What is it Kiba-kun? Can't you see I need to get home?" Sakura said as she kept walking towards her house not paying any attention that Kiba had a girl in his arms.

"But Sakura-chan! i need help! My friend Yumi needs help please? She hit her head on the cement and was alright for a few minutes but then she started to fall bacwards! You've got to help my Sakura-chan!" Kiba said as he ran to face Sakura and she gasped in surprise.

"Come inside then and put her on the couch. I'll get my parents out here so they can have a look at her alright?" the pink haired girl said as she ran to the kitchen and dialed her parents' cell phones while Kiba called all their friends.

* * *

**Well i tried so please no flames but a little feed back would be nice! i probably won't have the next chapter up in about a week or so so please don't tell me to hurry up because I already use enough of my free time watching my lil sister and doing homework! So until next time,**

**HazelAC405**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right! The latest chapter in _Distant Family_! Anyway I would like to thank all of those who reviewed the last chapter and those who just read it! But I just want to say one thing ok here it goes:**

**I am NOT in this fic! I repeat I am NOT in this fic! Am I clear? Good! Oh I forgot to say that this is like modern day so yes they have cars and the are in 8th grade so that makes them middle school students. I also forgot to say that they wear uniforms and that the girls can pick to wear dark blue pants, the same skirts that Sakura wore, or dark blue shorts. The can also choose to wear a white or black sweater. And Kiba-kun wears a white shirt, black pants and tennis shoes. That is all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything so deal with it! –Cries in a dark corner-**

**

* * *

**

Distant Family

Yumi's POV

I woke upon hearing voices. Weird. Last time I knew where I was it was in the entrance of Konoha. Heh. I wonder what happened. Suddenly I heard a girl's voice.

"She's waking up now Kiba-kun. Hahaha you should relax now" she said.

I felt a weird pressure being put on my whole body then, I heard a little whine (I figured it was from Akamaru) and then felt another, heavier, pressure on my chest. I opened my eyes to meet emerald orbs. I rubbed my eyes with one hand and tried sitting up only to be pushed back down on my shoulder by no other than Kiba.

"You can relax Yumi-san. I took you here to my friend's house after you passed out. Her name is Sakura and she helps her parents out in the hospital they own so don't worry you're in good hands" He said with a small smile on his lips.

"What happened? Why did I pass out Sakura-san?" I said as I looked at her and then I finally realized that she had abnormally pink hair!!?? I mean PINK hair! Come on how weird is that! As I put that aside she looked at me and said, " You passed out from exhaustion and dehydration that's all! You'll be fine so don't worry!"

I started to pet Akamaru when he woke up and I realized that he had been asleep. He stretched and jumped off of me and to the floor.

"How long have I been out?" I asked to break the silence.

"Oh just a couple of hours! You know its bad to roll around so much when you sleep Yumi-san" Kiba told me with a sly grin. Then, after my mind processed what he had just told me I realized that I hadn't even tried to look for Itachi-san!

"Oh crap! Why didn't you wake me sooner?! I have a lot of things to do like find out where my sisters are, look for Itachi-san and find out who the he-" "I know where Itachi-san lives! Sasuke-teme lives there too and I have to go get Hirame because it's getting dark so I can take you there!" said a boy with spiky blonde hair. He also wore similar clothes to Kiba-san. His eyes were the most deep blue eyes you could see. I also saw a girl wearing a dark blue dress that reached a little below her knees with white stockings and black shoes. She had the most intriguing eyes because they were lavender and her hair reached a little below her shoulders. She had a black sweater on and her hands were inside each pocket and you could see them moving around like she was nervous.

"I'm sorry for that outburst Yumi-san but that loud-mouthed blond over there in Naruto-kun (A/N I don't know for sure that's what they would call him but it's my story!) next to him is Hinata-chan" Sakura said as she pointed to both of them. They waved to me and then I saw another pair of eyes look at me. These were also blue but a different shade. Almost like sky blue. She wore similar clothes to Sakura but her blonde hair was tied in a high ponytail.

I saw her lips turn to a smile and she waved at me, "Hi! My name's Ino and I'm Sakura's friend also and see that lazy guy over there with a pineapple head?" I nodded, " Well that's Shikamaru-kun," she turned to face him and screamed, "Shikamaru! Get over here and say hi!"

The lazy boy, with similar clothes to Naruto-san and Kiba-san except a little more wrinkled, stood up from his chair he sat on and said, "too troublesome Ino. And besides you already introduced my so why bother?" and sat back down. I giggled when I heard him start snoring and saw Ino walk over to where he sat as she whacked him on the head and he just muttered, "troublesome woman" thus they began fighting.

"We learn to just cope with them fighting so much so we just tune them out" Kiba-san told me.

"So Naruto are you still going to show Yumi-san where Sasuke-kun lives? Or what? Are you just going to stand there and keep glancing at Hinata every chance you get? Humph what's it going to be?" Sakura said as she tapped her fore finger on her chin as I saw Naruto turn a little shade of red and Hinata look like a tomato. I giggle as Naruto shook his hands in front of him, wildly.

"A-actually Naruto-kun I-I was hoping to talk to Hirame so c-could I walk with y-you to Sasuke-kun's house?" Hinata said, as she looked at the ground her face still red while her fingers kept on fidgeting. Then I realized that was the first time I had heard her talk and her voice was very soft; almost like a whisper.

"Sure Hinata-chan! The more the merrier! Let me just grab my backpack and we'll leave okay?" Naruto said as he punched the air and started sprinting to the front door to grab his orange bag.

As I watched them all start grabbing their bags and Ino and Shikamaru still fighting over nothing, I noticed that someone had grabbed my backpack. Then I saw Kiba-san bend down and picked up a dark blue bag. I then realized that it was my bag. "Thanks" I said as I heard him mumble something but I couldn't hear, " I'm sorry come again?"

"I-I um…Akamaru went in your bag and sort of ripped this," he held a dark blue book with the word _Diary _in gold letters," I didn't read it but it was to damaged to be fixed. I'm sorry."

I took the book from her. I then remember how I had gotten my diary. It was really special to me and it was the only thing left from my okaa-san.

_-Flashback-_

_An eight-year-old Yumi was running down the halls of her house screaming, "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! YAY," over and over again. She ran back to the room she shared with Kasumi and jumped on to her younger sister's bed. _

"_Wake up Kasumi-chan! It's my birthday today! Come on we have to get ready for school and the party we have for my special day!" Yumi said as she shook her sister by the shoulders. _

"_Aug, Yumi-chan! Let me sleep a little while longer!" Kasumi said as she rolled over in her bed while pulling the sheets higher than her head Yumi, frustrated by now, decided to try to wake her mother now and left Kasumi to sleep. _

_Later that evening at dinnertime_

"_Happy birthday Yumi-chan!" her family said as Yumi blew out her candles. She looked at her family and smiled, sheepishly. _

"_Here Yumi-chan open it. It's from your out-san and me" Suki said as she held out a purple box. Yumi snatched it from her hands and opened it with wild speed. As she opened it she discovered it was a little dark blue book with the word _Diary _written on it in gold letters. She hugged it close to her heart and squealed in delight._

"_Arigato okaa-chan and out-san! I love very much!" Yumi said as she looked at her parents with a huge smile._

"_Your welcome Yumi-chan. If you ever want to express your feels and feel like you can't tell anyone you can always write it down in that book. There is a lock so your book can only be opened if you have this locket. So no one can ever close your heart or dare to see what you think" Suki said as she put a locket on her daughter's neck and smiled down at her. Yumi hugged her mother and they went to the living room to watch a movie, of Yumi's choice._

_-End flashback-_

I felt a single tear fall down my cheek and wiped it away as fast as it came down. I saw Kiba-san look at me with worried eyes and I shook my head. Then Naruto-san came back in the room and we got up to leave Sakura-san's house.

"Arigato Sakura-san" I said as I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder like before.

"No problem Yumi-chan. Oh and before you leave if you see Sasuke-kun open the door please tell him that he has to come over. We need to finish our project. It's due on Friday" Sakura-chan said.

"All right. I'll do it. Good-bye Sakura-chan" I said as I waved to Sakura good-bye and we left her house, Shikamaru and Ino long gone.

"So how are we going to get to Sasuke-san's house?" I said with a little curiosity in my voice.

"Bikes duh!" Naruto said as he pulled out an orange bike with red streaks on it. It had a little basket in front and Naruto sat on it motioning Hinata to come over. "Just like when we came over all right Hinata? There's no need for you to be scared I promise." He said as Hinata pulled her self up and sat in the basket. Naruto had a hand on the bar and another hand on her waist.

I looked over to Kiba-san and he looked at me. He motioned to run in the direction towards a brown house. I followed him as Naruto-san and Hinata-chan rode in Naruto-san's bike. When Kiba told me to stop I saw him keep running and went behind the brown house. He came back with a brown bike with gray streaks on the side. There was also a basket in the front. Kiba sat on the bike and patted the basket for me to sit on it.

Normal POV

"Uh uh! Now way am I sitting in that!" Yumi said frantically as she waved her arms out in defense.

"Aw! Come on Yumi-_chan_! Please? Look Hinata-chan's sitting in it and you don't see her complaining" Kiba said as he pointed towards Hinata; she sat there with her eyes closed in fright. "Okayyyyy bad example. But really just sit down. It's nothing to be afraid of"

5 minutes later

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Yumi screamed at the top of her voice as she sat on Kiba's basket.

"Aw come on Yumi-chan! It's not that bad!" Kiba said as Yumi nodded and shut her eyes. Her dark blue hair flew everywhere as she screamed.

They turned on the end of the street and Yumi could see a huge blue house at the end of the road. She gasped as she saw, what she thought to be, Itachi's car. He came out of the car as a girl with blonde hair and orange highlights came out of the passenger's side. She wore her hair in a high ponytail and her bangs hit her face. Her white blouse, dark blue pants and yellow backpack showed that she had just gotten out of school. She giggle at something Itachi had said and didn't even see us coming down the road. As they went inside I got a glimpse of the inside. Elegant. That was all Yumi could think at the moment and she didn't even hear Kiba call her name. Next thing she knew, she had been pulled back by her waist and her butt hit the grass as Kiba's bike landed in the near by bushes.

"What was that Kiba-_kun_!" Yumi said as she tried not to get angry by the sudden fall.

"Well I warned you but I guess you didn't hear me!" Kiba said sheepishly as he had one hand behind his head and rubbed it, embarrassed. Hinata and Naruto had landed standing and Hinata was trying to smooth her dress.

"Come on let's knock already!" Naruto said as he ran towards the door of the huge blue house. Naruto knocked three times before a boy with the same colored hair as Yumi and black eyes dressed in the same clothing Naruto and Kiba wore.

"What do you want dobe?" he asked as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Don't call me a dobe, teme!" Naruto yelled, angrily.

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Could y-you guys s-stop fighting p-please?" Hinata asked as she looked towards the ground the moment Naruto looked up to see her.

"Yeah Hinata's right but _teme_ won't let me in and I just came by to get my sister. Is she still here?" Naruto asked as he tried passing the boy and going inside himself.

"Dobe, stop trying to get inside my house." The boy said as he pushed Naruto back outside. Suddenly, he looked up and saw Yumi. "Um who are you?"

"O-oh well my name's Yumi and I just moved here with my sisters but I'm actually looking for Itachi-san. Is he home?" Yumi asked a bit nervous.

"Hn" the boy said.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Yumi meet Uchiha Sasuke" Kiba told Yumi.

Yumi could only gap at him and say, " That's Uchiha Sasuke? You've got to be kidding me! Oh why can't somebody pinch me?" Yumi said as she received a pinch on her elbow. "Ow, I meant it literally, Naruto!"

"Gomen, Yumi-chan" Naruto said sheepishly. "Well can we see them or not Sasuke-teme?"

'Hn" Sasuke said as he moved aside.

When we got inside, we took off our shoes and followed Sasuke down a hall and towards the backyard. They heard Screaming and laughter come from the backyard as Sasuke explained that there was a basketball hoop installed a couple of days ago. As Naruto opened the door someone screamed, "Not fair Itachi-kun! You have to let me win please?" It was a female's voice.

* * *

**A/N ok well I finally finished and it took forever to type but I finished it1 yay-ness!Remeber to keep R & R!**

**And to answer Evanescences Angel's question:**

**Well they live in modern day so they have cars and what not okay?**

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed and until next time,**

**HazelAC405**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger I wrote and thanks for all of those who read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto and if I did it change would be dramatically!**

* * *

Distant Family Recap 

_When they went inside, they took off their shoes and followed Sasuke down a hall and towards the backyard. They heard screaming and laughter come from the backyard as Sasuke explained that there was a basketball hoop installed a couple of days ago. As Naruto opened the back door someone screamed, "Not fair Itachi-kun! You have to let me win please?" It was a female's voice_.

_End Recap_

When Naruto had opened the back door, they got a pretty good look at the backyard. It was really a lot of open space. It had a patio, a long pool, a griller and a couple of tables if you wanted to eat outside. The basketball hoop was only a little away from the pool and you could see the whole court. There was also a shed on the side of the court and a fence the surrounded the yard, a little door in the middle incase anyone ever needed to leave. Suddenly, Sasuke pulled the back door a bit so they could still see them outside, but by peaking. The same girl that came out of Itachi's car was playing basketball with Itachi. Except, she wore a different outfit. She still had her hair up, as sweat made her hair stick to her forehead and neck. Her shirt had been changed into an orange shirt with dark blue short sleeves and dark blue shorts that ended at her mid-thigh. Her shirt very well exposed her stomach as she had tied the end of it at her back. They kept spying on them as Itachi and the girl kept playing.

_-With Itachi and the 'mystery girl'-_

"I'm as fair as you are in this game Hirame-chan" Itachi said as the girl, named Hirame, dribbled the ball.

"Well for your information. I'm loosing this game so can you please let me win?" Hirame said with a pout.

"Hirame-chan we're tied! How can you say that you're loosing this game???" Itachi said as bewilderment took over.

"Well…um…can I still win please? I can never beat you!" Hirame said as she moved left and Itachi moved right. She got past him and as she was about to shot something, or rather someone, caught her by the waist and spun her around. "AAAAAHHHHHH" she shrieked all the while surprised and laughing at the same time. She had dropped the ball and when Itachi had put her down, standing, he ran towards the ball and scored a point.

"Itachi-kun! You always have to win don't you?" Hirame asked as she crossed her arms across her chest, stuck her chin out and pouted like a little four-year-old.

'_She looks so cute like that. AUGH what am I saying! She's my best friend! Bad thoughts bad thoughts!' _Itachi thought as he starred at Hirame's deep blue eyes. "Maybe" Itachi answered after his little thoughts and his mind registered that she had asked him a question.

_-With Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, and Yumi-_

"Aw that was so sweet of Itachi-san!" Yumi said as she held her hands on her heart.

Hinata silently agreed by nodding her head and giggled at Naruto's expression of even thinking his sister was _flirting_! His eyes glaring at Itachi and his fists were opening and closing. You could hear him silently counting to ten. Kiba saw this and started to smirk. Sasuke had pulled out a tomato out of nothing and began eating it. Yumi heard someone munching and looked at Sasuke's direction.

"Can I have one?" Yumi asked as she had the weirdest cravings for tomatoes. Sasuke nodded and left to get another one. Naruto had calmed down and started to smirk as he thought up a plan.

"Hey Hinata I need to tell you something" Naruto said as he motioned for her to come over and tell her his plan. She giggled at some parts and finally nodded while smiling, all the while blushing madly.

"Sure" she said as she opened the door and walked over to Hirame.

"Hey Hirame! I see you've got yourself a boyfriend!" Naruto called to his older sister, from the doorway.

Hirame turned around and blushed as she saw Hinata coming this way and Naruto standing at the door with Kiba and some other girl.

'_She looks a lot like Sasuke. Weird.' _Hirame thought. She shook that thought out of her head and turned to Naruto and yelled, " Naruto you twerp! You know very well that Itachi-kun's just my best friend!"

"Sure what ever Hirame-chan!" Hinata giggled.

"Not you too Hinata-chan!" Hirame whinnied as she started to pout again.

"Hey if you guys are done then I would like to know WHO THE HELL LET YOU ALL IN MY HOUSE!" Itachi screamed. Just then Sasuke had come back from the kitchen and handed Yumi her tomato. "Ah, I see you've caught up with onee-chan, Sasuke. And you two seem to have a lot more in common then I would think of since you two lived so far apart from each other for your whole life" Itachi said as he saw Sasuke come out.

"What are you talking about Itachi? I just met Yumi! How is she my onee-chan?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Oh I see it now Itachi-kun! Wow they are twins!" Hirame said as she looked back from Sasuke and Yumi, with wide eyes.

"What are you guys talking about Itachi, Hirame? I do see a huge resembles but Yumi just moved here from the Village Hidden in the Mist and she has two younger sisters!" Kiba said confused.

"Yeah what the hell are you talking about Itachi? I just now met Yumi-san? Wait I get it now! When our parents died you couldn't take care of Yumi-san and I so you sent Yumi-san away and promised whoever you put her with not to tell anyone she was an Uchiha until it was a good time. But now that something has happened she came back and you expect me to just let her come in and be part of the family she just met and hasn't seen for about thirteen years?" Sasuke said. (A/N: wow that has to be the longest speech Sasuke has probably said in any fanfic ever made! O.o)

Yumi looked surprised and about ready to cry. '_I can't believe okaa-chan kept all of this from me. I suppose I could ask Kasumi and Kuki if they ever knew about this but…Augh! I just don't know anymore! I thought I was supposed to be the smart one!' _Yumi thought. Kiba saw this and held her hand behind them. She looked over to find Kiba smiling at her, warmly. She smiled back at him. 'Thanks' Yumi mouthed. Kiba just nodded. Yumi sniffed and looked at what are supposedly her older brother and twin brother.

"-Sniff- so what am I supposed to call you guys? I've never really had a brother before. It was just I and Kasumi and Kuki. I never really understood why they never really called me as their sister but now I do" Yumi said choking down a couple of tears.

"Well i guess you can just call them Itachi-lun and Sasuke-kun" Naruto said with a shrug.

Itachi looked at Sasuke and then back at Yumi. "Look what Sasuke-nii-san said is correct and I'm sorry that I've been lying to both of for years. Will you both forgive me?" both nodded. " Cool well that means that Yumi will be in the guest room and I will have to get you registered at school before I starts so um…. Hirame-chan could you come with me" Itachi said with a small blush on his cheeks as he looks at his best friend since birth. She had grown quiet a lot with her chest um a bit you know…big…well that's what you get from coming from a mother who had them err… large as well. I guess it runs in the family. She was also very tall but not as tall as Itachi, maybe just a head smaller and very thin. Well back to the story. Hirame was just coming back from talking to Hinata alone for a couple of minutes to hear and see Itachi a bit flustered. Hinata giggled as she saw Hirame blush a bit.

"Why" Hirame finally asked.

"Well since the directors at Konoha Junior High already know us it will be easier to get inside the building without any suspicion. So will you come with me?" Itachi said/asked/explained.

Hinata kept looking between Hirame and Itachi until Hirame answered, "Fine Itachi-kun I'll go with" followed by a sigh.

"Thank-you so much Hirame-chan!" Itachi said as he pulled Hirame into a bone-crushing hug. (A/N: OOC much?)

"Augh Itachi-kun…I…can't…breathe…"Hirame said as Itachi finally let go.

"Um Heh sorry 'bout that Hirame-chan" Itachi said as he rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

"So…um…. yeah but first Hirame needs to come home because I'm hungry! I want ramen!" Naruto said as Hirame laughed.

"Just like the little twerp to only think of food especially ramen" Hirame said as she was trying to control her laughter.

"Ok fine be that way Hirame-nee-chan (sp?)! But just wait onee-chan! I will get revenge on you someway or another! Just you wait!" Naruto said as he left and dragged Hinata by the hand, as she blushed the same color of Yumi's tomato, and left the Uchiha household; Sasuke still in shock.

"Well I'll s-see you in school Yumi-chan!" Hinata said as she waved with her free hand and left with Naruto dragging her out the door.

"Well I have to go to Yumi-chan! I'll see you around alright? Bye!" Kiba said as he waved good-bye and left after Naruto and Hinata.

"Bye guys!" Yumi said silently. She looked over at Hirame and Itachi, both looking in her direction. "Well what do I do now?"

They both looked at each other and laughed. Yumi looked at them confusion written all over her face. She lifted an eyebrow and waited for them to stop. When they did Hirame got up (A/N: they laughed so much and rolled on the grass and concrete) from the grass and waved Yumi a good-bye.

"Good-bye Yumi-chan I guess I'll be seeing you around!" Hirame said as she grabbed a red bike from the shed and rode off. As she left Itachi turned towards his siblings.

"Well let's get you settled Yumi-chan" Itachi said as he grabbed her blue bag and dragged Sasuke to come with him. They walked down a long hall and at the end off it they stopped and faced four doors. Sasuke walked into the first door on the right and plopped down on the queen-sized bed. His covers were the same color as Yumi's bag and his walls were painted red. He had a desk at the far right corner and with a laptop. There was a flat screen TV over his dresser facing his bed. There was also a door at the very back. The dresser had a game station on one end and four controllers on the other. Next to his dresser sat a long bookshelf covered with magazines and other books, but mostly about sports.

"That's Sasuke's room. Never go in there when he's angry or has Sakura-chan over" Itachi said to Yumi as he pointed to his brother who sat on his bed eating a tomato and reading a magazine and blushing a little at what Itachi had said.

Sasuke looked over to his older brother and said, " She's only my friend. Nothing special about her." with a shrug.

As both brothers started to fight Yumi suddenly remembered something, " Oh Sasuke I forgot to tell you that Sakura-chan needs you to come over her house to finish a project or something and it's due on Friday I think" Sasuke's eyes widened and he jumped up from his bed. He dropped his tomato in the trash near his door and left the magazine on his bed spread wide open. As he dashed throughout the whole house, he grabbed a blue bag in front of the front door, and ran outside. He opened the shed and grabbed his bike as he rode away towards Sakura's house, with his bag slipping off his shoulder.

_-With Itachi and Yumi –_

Itachi and Yumi just stood there, in front off Sasuke's door, as he ran throughout the whole house like a maniac.

"Well that's one more problem for today!" Itachi said as Yumi looked at him like he was crazy. "Well he won't come back until late tonight. He always thinks he can sneak inside but I always catch him," He added with a laugh. Yumi laughed as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Well are you still going to show me around this huge house?" Yumi said with a laugh.

"Oh right I completely forgot follow me" Itachi said as he pointed towards the door next to Sasuke's. As they walked inside Yumi couldn't help but let out a small gasp.

* * *

**what behind the door? If you guess I might give you a hint hence the word _might_. Anyway I'm sorry about the delay so I won't give you any excuses. So just wait until chapter 4 comes out!**

**HazelAC405**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ok Yay for a half-day at school! Woo Hoo! Anyway I hope you like the new chapter and all my hope of updating this weekend have gone in the trash because of my teachers AND my parents! Arg! Oh before I forget thank-you for **Evanescences Angel **wonder idea on Tsundae being their mother well it would most likely be their grandmother but anyway thank-you for that and thank-you for all of those who take time into reading this! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a slight cold! And partial fever! Damn it all! Um excuse my mild cursing! Heh

* * *

**

Distant Family 

When Itachi opened the door all you could see were light blue walls and a bed with a canopy. The bed covers were a mix of dark pink and light blue. They had swirl designs going from one way to the next; never realizing where one started or ended. There were about the same furniture from Sasuke's room inside this room also. The swirl designs from the bed were also on the dresser and the desk. There was a laptop on the desk and it had a cover of a dark shade of pink but lighter than the color on the bed, dresser, and desk. At the back of the room had there stood a glass door. Yumi wasted no time in seeing were the backdoor lead to. (A/N: I think I forgot to mention that they were on the second floor. Oops!) As she walked to the back of the room she felt the soft silk of the bed sheets and felt every curve of the walls. When she finally reached the door she pulled it open to revile a balcony. There were pillars holding it up from the first floor and if she ever wanted to escape there was a tree the same height as the balcony and she could easily climb down its braches or slide down the pillars. The sun was setting and you had the most beautiful view from her balcony. They lived at the very last house and behind them were hills so the sun was like a waterfall of different shades of colors. Yumi stared, shocked, at the beautiful scenery in front of her. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her right shoulder. Yumi turned her head to see Itachi look out at the sea of colors as well as he kept his hand firmly gripping her shoulder.

"You like it don't you? This room isn't the guest room but it was your room before you left. Okaa-chan had designed it when she was pregnant. I helped her. So did Otou-san" Itachi said.

"Why did well more like how did they die? Okaa-chan and Otou-san I mean" Yumi asked as she stared at Itachi.

"I-I can't tell you what you want to know. I'm sorry Yumi-chan" Itachi said as he turned to look at her. "Come on I want to show you this" He added as he lead them back inside. They walked towards another door. He opened it and it revealed to be a walk-in closet. Yumi dropped her bag on the floor and, once again, stared in shock at the two rows on clothes and two rows of shoes for her.

"I-I can't believe both of you would do so much for me! I mean I'm just a simple girl! Wow I can't even describe how grateful I am to have both you and Sasuke as brothers!" Yumi said as she jumps up and latched her arms on Itachi's neck.

Itachi blushed as he said, " well it wasn't all my work. Sasuke also helped in the painting after okaa-chan died. Otou-san was devastated and well all I can tell you is that he died. So it was up to me and Sasuke and you to finish your room but you were both babies. So I had to finish myself. I'm sorry if you don't think it looks nice." He wrapped his hands around her and returned the hug.

As Yumi started to let go she dropped down to the floor and smiled. "I love it, Itachi-kun!"

Itachi brushed he bangs her ears and said, "You remind me so much our okaa-chan, Yumi-chan" When he smiled down at her she smiled back. "Well I'll leave you to unpack. Oh and before I forget Yumi-chan, please be careful around Kiba! I can't see my little sister with that mutt!" he left after he said that and closed the door behind himself.

'_Ah well looks like I'm having boy trouble here as well! Hah! Otou-san always was scaring my guy friends away but this time it's different because it's Itachi-kun instead! I hope they can run fast!' _Yumi thought as she hung her clothes and pulled some more out from her bag. Something caught her eyes. She walked over to it and it looked like a button. It blended in the wall pretty well so it was hard to find. She pressed the button and the back wall of her closet opened like a door. She stepped in and found herself in a dark room full of clothes. She walked around, hands on the wall, feeling for a light switch. When she found something that felt like a switch she flipped it and the lights turned on. She found that she was inside of, what she guessed to be, Sasuke's closet. She turned around, frantically, to find the door to get back to her room. She tripped over a few boxes and fell on her face. Her foot was caught in between a box and clothes.

'_Great. Just great! My first day here and I'm already in trouble! Can this get any worse?'_ Yumi thought as she lifted her hands up in the air and tried to reach something high so she could maybe pull herself up. As she fell back down on her butt, she heard a window creak open.

'Ow!" was heard followed by a crash. Yumi crawled to the door and tried to lift herself but instead had boxes fall on top of her. She could hear voices on the other side of the door. It sounded like Itachi asking why Sasuke was late and whatnot!

"Ow! My head!" Yumi said as she rubbed her sore spot on her head. As she was getting up she leaned on the door. Suddenly, the door opened. "AH!" Yumi screamed as she fell out of the closet and onto the floor.

A surprised Sasuke stood behind the opened door with Itachi about to laugh at the sight of Yumi sprawled on the floor with Sasuke's garments on top of her. All of a sudden Itachi starts to laugh. Sasuke looks at his brother with a weird and questioning face. All he gets is a point from Itachi as his answer. Sasuke looks over to where Itachi was pointing and blushed, deeper than a tomato. Yumi still wondered why they were laughing so much until she felt something soft on her head. She didn't have to pull it off to realize what it was. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she threw the undergarments at Sasuke. Poor Sasuke got hit in the face with his boxers and ready to kill Itachi for putting a box of his undergarments in his closet and out in the open like that.

Itachi recomposed his self and looked at Yumi with a grin. "Didn't I tell you that he would come back late? And what are you doing in Sasuke's closet? I didn't hear you leave your room," He said with a questioning look.

"Well I um… you see…. ok here's the deal. I was hanging my clothes in my closet when I saw this button on the very back of the wall. I pushed the button and well I somehow ended up in Sasuke's closet" Yumi said blushing slightly and rubbing the back of her head, sheepishly.

"Well now, at least, I no how Sasuke always used to sneak up on me from going from one room to the next!" Itachi said as he looked at Sasuke.

"Hn not my fault there were trapped doors in this house." He said with a shrug. Then he jumped back onto his bed and continued to do what he was doing before he left for Sakura's house.

"Tch Sasuke-kun is that all you ever do?" Yumi said as she got up and closed the closet door. She turned around, hands crossing her chest, and faced a glaring Uchiha.

"Wouldn't you and every other girl from my fan club like to know?" Sasuke said annoyed.

"You have a fan club?" Yumi asked Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Man and I thought I was the only one! Can those guys get annoying or what? Yumi-chan this or Yumi-chan that or could you go out with me Yumi-chan? Man am I glad have moved _far _away from them!" Yumi said with a tone of relief.

Itachi and Sasuke exchanged worried glances and finally Itachi spoke up. "Um Yumi both of us have fan clubs so that now we know there is going to be several changes" Itachi said, protectively.

"Great here we go again with 'the talk'! Itachi-kun could you please not talk to me about this? I've already had this talk so many times and I can handle those pervs! Besides it's not like this is the first time I've had fan boys!" Yumi said with a smile.

"Fine but I'll be there if any guys try to play anything on my little sister!" Sasuke said, still looking at his magazine but talking protectively

"Whatever Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun. Anyway I guess I'll be heading back towards my room ne? Goodnight guys" Yumi said as she pulled toward each brother and kissed them on the cheek before running out of the room.

Sasuke and Itachi just stood there shocked. Until, Itachi spoke. "You know I don't think it's such a bad idea for her to live with us I think she's pretty cool for a sister that is!"

"Hn she's alright" Sasuke said as he put down his magazine and started to pull the covers. "Goodnight Itachi"

"Goodnight Sasuke" Itachi said as they heard a crash and a scream be heard. Both boys got up and ran out into the hallway. There they found the door to a closet, full of towels open, and Yumi underneath the towel avalanche. She pulled a weak hand up and Sasuke and Itachi helped pull her up.

She staggered for a bit until she said, "I'm ok" and fell backwards. Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other, smirking. Sasuke pulled her arms and Itachi grabbed her legs and both brothers dragged her to her room.

When Yumi awoke, she felt an ice pack on her head. "Ow what happened?" she asked as she rubbed her sore head.

"Well you ok I think you went into the towels closet and well it looked like you were in a towel avalanche!" Itachi laughed from the doorway. She turned to see Sasuke sitting on a chair next to her bedside. He wore a smirk on his lips.

"Hm well if you don't mind I'm going to change kay?" Yumi said as she pulled the covers off of her body and started to get up. She pulled the back of her shirt, as she was about to take it off.

"Okay, okay we'll leave! Gosh you don't have to start undressing while we're still in here Yumi-chan!" Itachi said as he left the room, followed by Sasuke, red as an apple.

"Works like a charm! Ha!" Yumi said as she pulled her shirt back down and walked towards the door. She closed the door and locked it. Next, she walked towards the glass doors and pulled the binds shut as much of it as she could. As she started to undress, she hummed a soft unrecognizable tune. She walked towards her closet and pulled out a small white tee. It had no sleeves and somewhat transparent. She also pulled out a pair of small gray shorts. As she pulled on what she called pajamas, she kept humming. The white tee showed every curve of her body from her bosom to well everything and her shorts didn't leave anything to the imagination either. When she looked at herself in the mirror, it reminded her of when they used to live in the mist. As she felt a stray tear fall down her cheek she hastily wiped it away. "No I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry. I'm –sniff- not going to cry. I'm not- oh screw it! I'm going to cry!" Yumi said as she jumped on her bed, while pulling out a stuffed reindeer from her bag. It was brown with a bell on its neck the jingled anytime it moved. That night Yumi cried herself to sleep.

_- Next morning at 7:00 a.m. –_

As Yumi awoke, her head felt like it had been stabbed over, and over again with a knife. She got up and stretched. The reindeer clutched to her left arm. She made her bed and put the animal in the closet where it had been last night. She walked out of the room to find Sasuke banging on the bathroom door.

"Itachi! Hurry up! I need to brush my teeth!" Sasuke said as he kept banging the door.

"Why? Are you trying to impress Sakura-chan again?" Itachi said from the other side of the door.

"Come on! Itachi! Let me use the toilet or I'm going to-" "Alright! I don't need to here that this early in the morning guys!" Yumi cut in before it got ugly between the two brothers. Sasuke just stared at her and went back to hitting the door.

"Augh whatever boys I'm just going to go downstairs and watch some television or something" Yumi said as she rubbed her temples and walked downstairs towards the living room. As she found the remote, the doorbell rang. Just as it rang, Sasuke and Itachi ran downstairs, hair dripping wet, and dressed in their uniforms for school. The sat down at the kitchen table and started eating some cereal.

"Fine! I'll get the doo! You lazy bums!" Yumi said as she got up from the couch and walked over to the door, still in her 'pajamas.' As she opened the door she instantly blushed.

"Um hi Yumi-chan!? I-is Sasuke ready for school?" the voice said with a slight blush on his cheeks. It was Kiba with Akamaru, standing at the door.

* * *

**Well hope you liked it! and I'm sorry if there are any typos! Also i had half a school day on Friday so i worked on it for a while until I left for the whole weekend so i couln'twork on this unitl today! again sorry about the delay and until next time!**

**HazelAC405**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry 'bout the wait. My mom was all on me about my French grade and other school stuff as well. Heh schools tuff so I deal with it! Anyway thanks to all of those who review and I hope you enjoy this! Yumi finally starts school! Yayness! Oh and if you want to see some pictures if how I picture them just go on my profile and I have a few links of slideshows I made so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly! Except Yumi, Hirame, and other OC's in my story!

* * *

**

Distant Family

_-Recap-_

_As she found the remote, the doorbell rang. Just as it rang, Sasuke and Itachi ran downstairs, hair dripping wet, and dressed in their uniforms for school. The sat down at the kitchen table and started eating some cereal._

"_Fine! I'll get the door! You lazy bums!" Yumi said as she got up from the couch and walked over to the door, still in her 'pajamas.' As she opened the door she instantly blushed._

"_Um hi Yumi-chan!? I-is Sasuke ready for school?" the voice said with a slight blush on his cheeks. It was Kiba with Akamaru, standing at the door._

-_End Recap-_

"Oh um hi Kiba-kun! Well Sasuke just came downstairs and he's eating breakfast right now so you and Akamaru can come in until he's done" Yumi said as she blushed and rolled the corner of her tee around her finger. As she kept doing that, her shirt was being pulled down, exposing her bra underneath her tee. She looked up to see Kiba furiously blushing.

As Kiba came in, he took off his shoes and set them aside. Akamaru kept running in circles between Yumi and Kiba, while yipping happily. Yumi smiled, contently, as they walked past the kitchen and into the living room. Both passing the Uchiha brothers who were still stuffing their faces with bowls and bowls of cereal. All the while sending glares every chance they get. Suddenly, Sasuke gets up from his chair and sets the bowl aside. He saw Kiba and Yumi walk past the kitchen and suspected the worst. Itachi saw them pass also and looked at Sasuke, worried. Itachi jumped up from his chair, flipping it backwards onto the floor. As they followed the two into the living room Akamaru hid in the shadows from all of them.

-_With Kiba and Yumi- _

"So um Yumi why are you wearing _that_?" Kiba asked blushing and looking away.

"Well actually I slept in this but I don't know if you would consider this 'pajamas' or not! I think some hooters girl would be found in this type of clothing outside but not me," Yumi said with a laugh. (A/N: no offense to hooter's girls out there! or anybody who wear that to bed! i personally wear small shorts but not a white tee. So again I'm sorry!)

Kiba laughed along with Yumi and said, "hooters girl eh? Well that's not the type of girl you are, I assume?" he asked.

Yumi giggled and said, "no a 'course not! What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"Well a pretty one! Oh and I can't forget smart also"

"How would you know that I'm smart? I haven't even started school here yet!"

"Well actually you're 'posed to start school today. Itachi and Hirame Already got everything ready yesterday night so you might want to change so we won't be late for class"

"Wha? How can he forget to tell me this? Thanks Kiba! Can you wait for me? I promise not to take long!"

"Sure!"

"Ok thanks! I'll see you in a bit alright?"

"Sure just hurry!"

_-With Itachi and Sasuke-_

"Hey Itachi? How could you forget to tell that to Yumi?" Sasuke asked a surprised Itachi.

"Huh? Oh I don't know! It must have slipped my mind or something," Itachi answered.

"Hn. Like every time you're with Hirame everything slips your mind Itachi." Sasuke chuckled.

As they started to fight Yumi came running into the hallway.

"What are you two doing? Spying or something?" Yumi said, frustrated, as she threw her hands up in the air.

Itachi waved his hands in front of him, defensively, and said, "No of course not Yumi-chan w-why would you think that?"

"Hn. I don't know. Maybe because I saw you both standing here and arguing!" Yumi said.

"Hn. She's got a point Itachi" Sasuke said with a shrug.

"Shut up Sasuke!" Itachi hissed.

"Whatever! Anyway, now, who was going to be the one to tell me I start school today? Hm?" Yumi said as she crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot, impatiently.

"Um" Both brothers said as they started to sweat.

"Ok yeah I'm just going to go get changed now and meet you down here in like ten minutes alright?" Yumi said as she started to climb the steps.

"You can get changed that quickly Yumi-chan" Kiba said as he came from the living room.

"Can't talk right now! I must get changed! Away!" Yumi said as she started to laugh and made noises as she 'flew' upstairs.

"Ok?" they said in unison. (sp?)

-_10 minutes later-_

"Hey? Ready yet!" Itachi yelled up the stairs at his younger sister.

"Yeah! Just doing my hair! I'll be down in a few! Just let Sasuke-kun and Kiba-kun go to school!" Yumi yelled back down.

"You heard her! Now scat! I'll see you both at school later" Itachi said as he rushed both boys out of the house.

"Hn… Hey! Wait I live here! You can kick me out of my own-" "Hi Sasuke-kun!" Said a perky voice. Sakura stood there with her usually uniform and bag in her bike's basket.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he grabbed his bike and motioned for Kiba to follow him.

"Hey Sakura!" Kiba said happily, a little to happy.

"Kiba there's something wrong with you! You're usually not this happy to see me! And oh my god! Your face is all red and stuff! Are you sure you're not sick?" Sakura said laughing as she added, " or did you see Yumi-chan in her pajamas?"

Sasuke sent an angry glare towards Sakura and Kiba as they continued to pedal towards their destination.

"Uh.um…heh funny story about that!" Kiba said sheepishly.

"So you _did_ see her!" Sakura said with a laugh.

Sasuke was getting angry that they were talking about his sister so he decided to change the subject.

"Hey Sakura did you hear Naruto was about to ask Hinata out to the dance until he got knocked out during gym with a baseball bat?" Sasuke said.

"Nuh uh! Oh my god! I have got to tell this to Ino-pig! See you guys at school! Oh and don't forget to meet us at the regular place!" Sakura said as she pedaled faster and faster as she rounded a corner and stopped to put her bike away in its rack. She put a chain on it and made sure it was locked. She, then, grabbed her bag and ran towards a big brick building with a high staircase and went in threw the big wooden double doors.

_-With Itachi and Yumi-_

"Are you ready now? We're going to be late for school and I still have to meet Hirame before school starts! " Itachi yelled back up the stairs as Yumi starts to jog back down the stairs. Her hair was on a sided ponytail and had red bands coming down. Her uniform consisted of a long sleeved white shirt with a blue jacket. She also wore a dark blue skirt that reached way lower than her knees. So, she decided to roll it up higher. Her bangs brushed her face as she ran down the stairs.

"Alright, alright I'm down now do you have something I can take and eat on the way to school?" Yumi asked as she grabbed her bag.

"No just come on before we're late!"

"Alright! Geez!"

They ran all the way to school, got chased by a shaggy dog about two blocks, and almost got run over by crossing the street to get on school property.

As they entered the big gates in front of the school, Itachi saw Hirame and Kisame talking under a tree. Hirame was wearing a tight dark blue dress with a red bow and her hair in its regular high ponytail. They both saw him and waved. As Itachi started to walk towards them he said, "go look for Sasuke. I'm sure you'd like to meet his friends"

"Hm" Yumi said with a small smile and walked towards the front doors. Suddenly, someone pulled her ponytail. She was yanked to the ground with and '_oof'. _

"Ow" she said as she reached to grab her bag and other items that fell from her bag. She was on the ground on all fours as someone stood on one of her notebooks. " U-um can you please get off?"

"Aw the little new girl here wants me to get off her precious book. Well no and besides what's so important about this book?" Said a girl that looked about a year older than her. Behind her was a boy with purple markings on his face and she had four pigtails on. Her skirt was rolled really high, maybe about a little over mid-thigh. Her shirt was a short-sleeved and a blue jacket hung loosely over her shoulders. The boy had on baggy black pants and a loose white shirt. The girl picked up the book and started to open it.

"Hey Temari could we please just leave this little weakling and head inside? I don't want another detention from Miss Allegra and her creepy naked cat" The boy with purple markings said to the girl with four pigtails.

The girl addressed by 'Temari' just shrugged and threw the book down on the sidewalk and kicked it into the dirt. "You're one lucky duck little girl. If it wasn't because of Kankuro, here, I would have done something bad besides destroying your little drawings and scribbles" Temari said with a huff, as she walked away. Yumi looked at this guy named 'Kankuro' and smiled. He smiled back and made motion as for her to 'call him.' She shivered a bit and picked up the rest of her stuff, as he left after Temari. As she got up, she brushed the front of her skirt and fixed her shirt. She kept walking towards the door until someone else tapped on her shoulder and she, angrily, turned around.

"WHAT NOW!' Yumi said as she breathed hard and angrily.

"Um good morning Yumi-chan! I didn't mean to upset you" said a blonde a with spiky hair.

"Oh it's just you Naruto. I'm sorry I just encountered a girl named 'Temari' and a boy named 'Kankuro' which he made that hand motion as for me to call him," Yumi shivered, but added, "Ew…"

Naruto laughed whole-heartedly as Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, a girl with brown hair put in two buns, a boy with the same eyes as Hinata but long black hair tied at the end, A boy with a bowl shaped hairdo, a 'chubby' boy with brown hair and munching on a bag of chips, and another boy with black shades on came her way.

"Hey Yumi!" Sakura, Ino, and Kiba said in union.

"Hn" said the two prodigies.

"Hello my youthful friend! May I ask your what your name is?" yelled the boy with a bowl shaped hairdo.

"Augh! Lee must you be so loud all the time?" asked the girl with buns as she covered her ears with her hands.

"I'm sorry my youthful Tenten! But I must meet the new blossom of Konoha!" the boy named 'Lee' said.

"Oh well my name's um…Takasashi Yumi and yes um…lee was it? Anyway yes I'm new here and I'm in eighth grade," Yumi said with a smile.

"Well my youthful Yumi-chan! As you may already know by the youthful Tenten, my name is lee! That is Neji, over there eating the youthful chips is Chouji, the boy with the shades is the youthful Shino and I think you already seem to know the rest of us." Lee said as he skipped happily around his friends. Yumi giggled at his antics. Well this should be an interesting year. Suddenly, there was a scream heard from inside the school building.

* * *

**A/N so how was that? I thought it was a little boring but I had to get Yumi to school so I'm sorry and to answer the question:**

**They can have either a long-sleeved or a short-sleeved. Hope you liked this and remember R & R! 'Till next time!**

**HazelAC405**

**P. S. I wrote this for my birthday so yeah! Heh **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ah! I fell so horrible! It's been a month and I haven't updated! School sucks! I'm failing gym cuz my teacher hates me, I have to stay after school for French tutoring and my SOL's are finishing up these next to weeks so I have been cramming like the end of the world! Anyway enough about me petty problems I bet you just want to read what happens next**.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue!

* * *

**

Distant Family

"AH!" was heard from inside the school building.

"What was that?" Yumi said.

"Probably just a girl who broke a nail" Chouji said with a shrug. Sakura, and Ino slapped him on both shoulders, hard. "Ow! What was that for?" he yelled as he dropped his bag of chips.

"Well I think we better get going before we're late for class, _again_" Shino said as he dragged the poor boy into the brick building. As the doors closed Itachi and Kisame came their way.

Kisame was panting and tried to say, "-pant- Naruto –pant- someone locked –pant- Hirame in –pant- one of the –pant- janitors' closet and-" "And we don't know which one so can you please help us?" Itachi finished for his friend.

"How'd that happen?" Sakura asked.

"Well she said was getting mad at me for teasing her and Itachi on _certain_ matters so she stomped away headed towards the front doors and then we heard her scream. It was so hilarious, because Itachi was climbing a tree to see where she went when he fell out and landed on his back!" Kisame said with a laugh. You could see Itachi turning a slight shade of red.

"Oh shut it Kisame!" Itachi said, glaring at his best friend.

"Hn. Itachi so why am I here?" Sasuke said as he leaned against a tree.

"Well I don't need you so you can leave with Sakura!" Itachi said as Sakura blushed a cute shade of pink. Ino was about ready to laugh. Sasuke's face was red with anger.

"Oh my god! Sakura you should see the look on your face!" Ino laughed out.

"You know Naruto. I didn't know that Itachi was so interested in Hirame, right Kisame?" Sasuke asked, as Kiba and Yumi just stood there perplexed. Shikamaru just kept saying, "troublesome" over and over at every little thing that caused a ruckus.

"Hey! Teme! You're not supposed to talk about my older sister like that!" Naruto said pointing an accusing finger towards Sasuke.

"Um…. Naruto-kun I-I don't think Sasuke meant anything serious by that right Tenten?" Hinata asked as she pulled Naruto's hand down and trying to stop him from humiliating himself even more.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah right! " Tenten replied sheepishly. Neji scoffed. "Neji?" Tenten continued sweetly, but silently, "If you think it's so easy to answer go ahead and do it for me next time alright?"

Neji blushed and said, " No because it's so fun to see you like that"

"Augh! Neji" Tenten whined as she playfully slapped the Hyuuga on the shoulder.

"Aw…look at those two! They're practically flirting with each other!" Sakura and Ino said as they connected their hands together and made kissing noises. Tenten thought that would kill her to no end until Hinata joined in and they started to sing, "Tenten and Neji sitting in a tree. Ha. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes Neji junior in a baby carriage," the three girls laughed. Tenten and Neji blushed furiously and backed away from each other. (Wow OOC Hinata!)

Tenten walked over to the three girls on the ground laughing as she stomped past them and ran smack into a tree. She didn't see it because she was looking down on the ground the whole time.

'_Wow Neji must think I'm really stupid to have run smack into a tree head-on. Which reminds me I should be getting up' _Tenten thought as she got up and was helped up by a strong pair of arms helping her and slipped under her arms.

"Hey you should be more careful Tenten" Said a certain voice. Tenten recognized it immediately.

'_Neji………….. Oh my god! Hyuuga Neji is holding me! Ah! I think I'm going to faint!' _Tenten thought as Neji held her up.

**Yumi's POV**

I saw Tenten and Neji by the tree and I really didn't understand what was going on. That's when I realized that we were supposed to be looking for Hirame.

"Hey guys? Sorry to interrupt but aren't we supposed to be looking for Naruto's sister?" I asked them.

"Well apparently that was all Itachi could think about since he left a while ago," Kisame said as he pointed towards the direction that the Uchiha had left.

"As did Naruto" Hinata said silently.

The rest of the gang stared at each other before running towards the school's main entrance.

**End POV**

**SOMEWHERE INSIDE**

"AH! SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Hirame yelled from inside the janitor's closet.

Suddenly there was a turn of the doorknob as Hirame stood back. The light inside the closet burned out as the dark outline of a boy came inside the closet. Hiram started to scream her lungs out. Just as the body came closer she felt the body of a smaller boy around her waist. He was hugging her! She could tell that the older boy had a low ponytail on and the boy hugging her had spiky hair.

" N-Naruto-kun, Itachi-kun?" She said amazed that they found her rather quickly. Naruto looked up and smiled at her as she started to hug him back. "Oh I'm so happy to see you guys! But how did you find me?"

"Ha! That's a funny thing!" Itachi said as he opened the door even wider so the light from the hallway poured inside the dark closet.

"Tell me" Hirame said.

"Well we sort of found this in the hallway and then we heard you screaming like a maniac from behind the door." Naruto said hold up her bag with her books inside.

"And what's so funny about that? Woo Hoo! You found my bag" Hirame said sarcastically.

"Well you know how you always told me it's what's inside that counts?"Naruto said nervously. She nodded in response. " Well we found a tampon coming out of side pocket and there was another one in front of the door before we came inside." Itachi started to blush and looked away.

"O.k. h-how many did y-you find?" Hirame asked looking at the ceiling, embarrassed.

"Two" Itachi said silently.

**WITH THE GANG**

"Ok we have to split up! Ino go with Shikamaru! Lee go with Hinata! Neji go with Tenten! Kiba go with Yumi! Kisame sorry but you'll have to go by yourself! And I'll go with Sasuke. Now go!" Sakura yelled as everyone left in different directions not knowing that Hirame was all ready found.

* * *

**A/N ok I know that was a short chapter but it was all I could really do in like 30 minutes. I'm sorry and I already know you guys hate me! But I will try to update as fast as I can and before I forget I will be leaving to California in the summer so I won't be able to update for a whole month! Sorry again.**

**HazelAC405**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N ok there is a little warning and as you may have confusion on some parts in this chappie so if you have any confusion I'll make sure to make it clear in the next chappie so happy reading!**

* * *

**Distant family**

**_WITH INO AND SHIKAMARU_**

"Hey Shika-kun you don't think Naruto and Itachi already found them do you?" Ino asked as they walked towards the building. She looked over her shoulder and found Shikamaru slowly walking behind. "Come one Shika-kun! Walk faster!"

"Troublesome woman"

"What did you call me!??

"I'm coming! Geez. Just hold on woman"

"I thought that was what you said."

As they came inside the cool building, they walked at the side of the lockers and knocked on the first door.

"Ah!! Shikamaru you shouldn't open that door!"

"And why not troublesome woman?"

As it opened in revealed to be…………………. "AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The girls' locker room.

"Told you"

**_WITH LEE AND HINATA_**

" L-lee-kun shouldn't we be walking inside the building by now?" Hinata asked as Lee started to run around and look under bushes.

"Yosh! And inside the youthful building we shall go!" Lee said as he ran at full speed towards the doors.

"Lee-kun! Hold on! I can't run as fast as you can! Lee-Ow" Hinata said as she ran smack into Lee's back. "Lee-kun? Are you alright?"

"GAI-SENSEI! HAVE YOU SEEN OUR BELOVED YOUTHFUL FRIENDS ANYWHERE?!" Lee said as he ran over to his beloved sensei.

"NO I HAVE NOT LEE BUT YOU AND YOUR YOUTHFUL FRIENDS SHOULD KEEP LOOKING!" Gai said in the same enthusiastic voice that Lee spoke in.

"Yosh!"

"Come on LEE!" Hinata said as she began to walk inside the building as the sensei and student began to hug and the scenery changed dramatically.

**_WITH NEJI AND TENTEN_**

"Hey Neji you don't think Naruto and Itachi already found her do you?" Tenten asked as they separated from each other and walked from the tree towards the building.

"Hn. Probably" Neji said.

"Well sorry Mr. Attitude I was just trying to lift the mood." Tenten said as she suddenly stopped and put her hands at her hips. Her lower lip sticking out giving her small pout. Her brown eyes squinted, trying to look mad but not succeeding.

'_She looks so damn cute like that wait……….Arg! Neji you're a Hyuuga and Hyuuga's don't look at teammates like that even if they are girls and they have long slender legs and slim waists and round- wait I'm sounding like Jiraiya-sensei.' _Neji thought as he just kept staring at her and she finally got worried so she started to wave a hand in his face until he snapped out of it. He shook his head slightly and looked downwards while a blush crept up his cheeks. (A/N: wow naughty Neji O.o)

"Hey Neji you ok?" Tenten asked.

"Fine" Neji answered as he heard her coming closer to him.

As she put a hand under his chin and lifted it up to put his forehead against her cheek, Neji had a perfect view of something every boy would dream of.

"You seem fine but we should get going now Neji, come on!" Tenten said as she let go of his head and grabbed his hand as she ran towards the building.

Neji breathed deeply and let out a heavy sigh as they ran and Tenten's hand was holding him close to her. '_Wow' _was all Neji could think.

**_WITH KISAME_**

"Man this sucks" Kisame said as he kicked a stone and made it go flying. He was inside the building but in the quarters of the 11th graders. Where he found the rock, just use your imagination.

"Ow! Who hit me?"

He heard a female voice and as he lifted his head he saw two blonde heads and a black haired student. Then reality struck him. It was Naruto, Itachi and Hirame!

"Hey guys! I can't believe you left me out there with a bunch of little kids!" Kisame said as he pointed towards Naruto and Itachi.

"Heh sorry but I really had to find her I mean um I just well……….you get it" Itachi said sheepishly as he looked at the ground.

"I am not a little kid! I'm turning fifteen this year! Plus I can get a girlfriend faster than you and Itachi can put together," Naruto said partially to Itachi and Kisame.

They both gawked at him in disbelief. Then both guys turned and looked at Hirame in the face. Hirame turned a cute shade of pink and looked downwards. "Um g-guys are you really going to take that challenge? Because I know my brother really well and well……………..I don't think you should accept that besides I am your friend and-hmph" she was cut short as a pair of soft lips brushed by hers…………………

Her breathing deepened and she stared at him. Suddenly all she saw was the back of her head as she hit the ground.

"What did you do to her?!" Naruto yelled as she hit the ground.

"Wow and all it took was a simple little kiss"

"I still can't believe you just did that though"

"AUGH! I'm going to hurt you ssssoooo badly, KISAME!"(A/N: Ha-ha! If you don't know who kissed her then it was Kisame! Ha-ha! Tricked you!)

**_WITH SASUKE AND SAKURA_**

As they walked the halls Sakura heard a girls scream from the girls' locker room. Sakura giggled as she heard Shikamaru and Ino talking loudly at the other end of the hallway. Sasuke looked at her and noticed her laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked as she just nodded and kept laughing quietly to herself as they walked.

"Sakura" Sasuke said again.

Sakura gave a deep sigh and a dreamy look on her face. "Don't Shikamaru and Ino make a cute couple?" another sigh.

"Hn"

She glared at him, "Well fine whatever but you'll see Sasuke-kun. They'll end up together and I bet you when we get out of this dump filled place called school, Shikamaru will propose to her in the most romantic way possible"

"You're annoying, Sakura"

"As are you Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke starred at her in disbelief. She just called him annoying! He couldn't believe his ears. "W-what did you just say?" for the first time Uchiha Sasuke was speechless.

"You heard me Sasuke-kun"

They stopped walking and she turned his back to him as she walked in front of him. She looked over her shoulder and stuck out his tongue at him. He smirked at her and the game began. She started running down the hall in attempt to outrun him. But to no luck since he was the school's track, soccer, basketball and football star. But she was also the best

Female volleyball, basketball, soccer and track star. As they ran she started to scream with delight. He only chuckled as he ran after her only a foot behind; letting her have some fun. As she turned the corner she ran into someone and fell backwards on her butt. "Ow" was all she could muster as she sat on the cold hard ground of the hallway. When she looked up to see whom she ran into, she realized it was only Lee. "Oh lee it was only you. I'm sorry I ran into you like that. I guess I should better start looking where I'm going, right Sasuke-kun?"

"Ah! Sakura-chan! Why was Sasuke chasing you? Did he hurt you?" Lee asked as he sent a glare at Sasuke and a worried expression towards Sakura.

Sakura started to laugh. "Lee calm down. He didn't hurt me and we were just playing around O.K.?"

Lee blushed. "O.K. Sakura-chan I believe you." He then turned around and walked away, calling for his dear sensei.

"Hey Hinata-chan! I guess Lee left you, huh?" Sakura said with a laugh.

"But at least you were having some fun with Sasuke-kun, over there" Hinata said as she pointed to Sasuke as he leaned on the lockers and Sakura blushed.

"Whatever let's just go and see if the others have found Hirame yet." Sakura said as the girls started to walk down the hall. "Coming Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn"

**_WITH YUMI AND KIBA_**

"Um Kiba-kun? Where are we?" asked a shy looking yumi.

"Well right now I'm not completely sure but I will find where we are! I promise!"

"Um now can you tell me how long ou and the others have been at this school?"

"Actually this is our first year and it goes all the way to seniors so right now we're at the bottom of the food chain"

Yumi giggles and says, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well what I mean is like say Itachi or someone else from their age group doesn't have lunch and decides to take your lunch. We would have no food and they would because they're older and we're little pipsqueaks in their eyes."

Yumi mouthed an "Oh" and said, "Well what if we have someone from the top chain thingy? Does that help?"

"Well yeah but they rarely admit that I mean even Itachi sticks up for Sasuke! Well there is a twist in it."

"What do mean 'a twist'?"

"Well you know how Naruto is younger than Hirame?" a nod. "Well he actually acts like he's the older one whenever he sees Hirame talking to another guy. Man, you should see him! He's like another Neji when he's all 'brotherly overprotective' around his big sister!"

Yumi giggled. "Well what if I meet someone good like that? Will you still protect me"?

"Of course!" Kiba said as he blushed. As they continued to walk they would exchange glances and blush only to look away.

"Look we're here"

"And exactly where is 'here'?"

"The middle of the school and where the map is located beside it's not like the ninth graders will catch us here!"

"We're in the ninth grade section?"

"Well yeah but-"

"Hey! Pipsqueak! Didn't I tell you to not cross the turf again? Or do you need another reminder?" asked a huge boy with a football jersey said as he grabbed Kiba by the shirt collar and lifts him a good two feet in the air. The boy had honey brown hair and dark blue eyes. Behind him was another tall boy wearing the same jersey but had bloody red hair and pale blue eyes. "You better scat before you and your little girlfriend over there get in a heap of trouble bastard!"

"Look Tsaki just because you're a sixteen year old in ninth grade doesn't mean you can bully us around like that!"

"You piece of bull shit!" Tsaki pushed had pushed poor Kiba into the lockers and lifted him up higher into the air. Kiba's face filled with hurt and anger as the older boy just laughed his head of and the other boy just stood there.

Then, suddenly, Kiba had an idea. "Hey Nagasaki! How are you and Hana getting along?"

The boy named Nagasaki blushed and said, "We never went out if that's what you mean."

Tsaki turned around and looked at Nagasaki straight in the eye. "You asked Inuzuka Hana out?" the rather large boy had dropped Kiba and forgotten all about him. Kiba had snuck away and crawled back to where Yumi stood there frozen with fear.

Once the large boys had left Kiba waved a hand in Yumi's paled face and said, "Yoo Hoo? Anyone home Yumi-chan?"

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry Kiba-kun I was just really scared of them. Are they really allowed to do that?"

"Well most teachers don't really pay mush attention so I don't really know but what the heck! Let's just go and see if we can find the others or something"

Yumi giggled as Kiba stretched out his arm and they connected their arms.

"Hey? Who's Hana? Is she your sister because you both have the same last name"

"Yeah she's my older sister" (A/N: true! Kiba really does have an older sister named Hana but I just don't know how she looks like and if I get her description wrong or age please tell me so I can fix it kay?)

"Wow I didn't know you had an older sister! What grade is she in?'

"Well first off all, her name is Hana and she is friends with Kisame, Hirame, and Itachi. She's also a senior this year and we'll see her at lunch time."

Yumi smiled at him and kept walking.

"You know, it seems that you always have something new up your sleeve Kiba-kun."

**_BACK TO SHIKAMARU AND INO_**

"Hey Shika-kun I told you not to open that door didn't I?" Ino asked as she waved an accusing finger at him.

"Troublesome woman"

"Well at least I wasn't the one who got pummeled by heels!"

"And here I thought that they were sneakers, Ino!"

"Hmph!"

AS they walked down the halls, they heard some laughter. They saw Kiba and Yumi arm in arm walking down the hallway laughing and joking, Ino looked over to Shikamaru with a smirk. She giggled a little and smiled. Shikamaru looked at her like she was crazy and said, "What are you thinking of doing, Ino? You're going to meddle again, aren't you?" She just smiled at him and skipped over to the two holding each other's arms.

"Oh hey Ino!" Yumi said as she saw the blonde skip over to them.

"Hey Yumi! I see you have a new girlfriend Kiba!" Said the blonde, as the two broke apart and blushed furiously.

"W-what are you talking about Ino?"

"Oh nothing"

"Look Ino why don't you go over to your not so secret crush? Hm? And unless you don't want me to say who it is to the whole school you might just want to leave us alone kay?"

"Whatever Kiba but when are you going to ask her to the end of the year dance?"

"Ino! Shut up!"

"What is she talking bout Kiba-kun?" Yumi asked as innocently as possible.

"Um n-nothing Yumi-chan! Right Shikamaru?"

"Hey man, don't drag me into this troublesome conversation."

"Shika-kun!"

"What do you want know troublesome woman?"

"Arg! Shika-kun!"

"Um Kiba-kun? Do they ever stop their fighting?"

"Occasionally the do but sometimes they don't and it can last for well the longest was like five class periods out of seven so not that long."

AS Yumi giggled at the bickering couple when the most unexpected thing happened…………………………

TBC...

* * *

**A/N hey I tried to make it long but I don't think I succeeded. But anyway I hope you like the twists I put in and I hope I didn't confuse you in a couple parts but anyway I hope you enjoyed this chappie I put together and I'll try to put up another one before I leave for summer vacation. I'll be gone for a whole month and won't be back until mid-July so sorry if I don't but I hope you guys give feed back on how I'm doing.**

**HazelAC405**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ok this a very important note! I am putting this story on hold! 1st reason: I am going on vacation to my older cousin's graduation. 2nd reason: they have a computer but I'm not sure I will be able to get on it. And 3rd reason: I won't be back until July 23. I am truly sorry for this and mainly because I just got out of school and I can't even be home for it! Anyway enough about me and onwards!**

**Disclaimer: I know I forgot about his but I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

Distant family 

_Recap_

AS Yumi giggled at the bickering couple when the most unexpected thing happened…………………………

**YUMI'S POV**

A blue blob had whizzed past us and I felt a strong hand grab my upper arm and pull me aside.

"Yumi! Youhavetohelpme! Itachiisgoingtokillme!" Kisame said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Whoa there just slow down Kisame!" I said as Kisame took deep breaths and started to talk again but slower.

"I said that you have to help me! Your brother is going to kill me!"

"Which brother?"

"Itachi!"

"Now why is he going to kill you?"

"Well because um well you see Naruto said that he could get a girlfriend faster then me and Itachi put together and then I thought 'well if I kiss a girl doesn't that count as having a girlfriend' so unfortunately Hirame-chan was the only girl there and well you get the idea"

"Wait a minute!"

"What you're going to help me live?"

"Oh that? Well no not really I'll let Itachi-nii-san decide but you found my brother and Naruto?"

"Well yeah I thought I establish that?"

"You are so weird Kisame!"

As I said that a shadow loomed over us an evil aurora chilled in the air. As I looked up to see who it was I saw black and blue. Kisame mouthed 'help' and Itachi had dragged him away. I saw Naruto running from the other end of the hallway yelling, "let me have a good punch Itachi!" I just starred at them and wondered what they would do if it was me getting kissed instead of Hirame, which reminds me I have to go find her. AS I walked back to Kiba, Ino and Shikamaru, they all looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I asked as they just kept staring at me.

I saw Kiba-kun blush and Shikamaru looked away. Ino just giggled and grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the two boys. Ino gave me her mirror from her backpack and I looked at myself. My hair was disheveled and my jacket and blouse were hanging of my right shoulder. I blushed and fixed my jacket and blouse. Ino worked on my hair but ended up putting in my usual two low pigtails. The red ribbon I had on earlier was at the end of my two pigtails. As I looked at myself in the mirror I winked and Ino laughed. We both struck a pose in the small mirror and giggled uncontrollably. I saw Kiba-kun and Shikamaru-kun walk around the corner Ino had pulled me to and watched us strike poses. We winked at the boys as the blushed and looked away. We giggled at them and walked back to where they were.

"Hey what was with Itachi, Kisame, and Naruto?" Kiba-kun asked.

"Well as it turns out, Kisame kissed Hirame because of some bet Naruto made between the two older boys and well now Itachi and Naruto want to kill Kisame and I'm pretty sure Hirame is in the clinic so I'm going to check her out" I said as I started to walk but quickly turned around. "Um exactly _where is_ the clinic?"

Ino giggled at me and took Shikamaru and Kiba by the arm and said, "Come on we'll show you."

**END POV**

**WITH NEJI AND TENTEN**

As the two teens were inside the cool building they passed the clinic. Tenten let go of Neji's hand as they passed it. She, slowly, turned around and peaked inside to she Shizune lying down a girl with blonde hair. She recognized that blonde hair anywhere! It was Hirame!

"Neji! Look! I found Hirame-chan!" Tenten said with excitement only a five year old with candy could produce.

"Ok can you show me where?" Neji said, unfazed.

"Well sure she's with Shizune-sensei!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Augh! Neji-kun! Must you annoy me so?"

"Hn"

"Neji-kun!"

As they two walked into the clinic they heard voices on the other side of the door. Tenten peaked through the cracked door and saw a girl with brown hair.

"So Kasumi-san you will be joining us this year?"

"Hai Shizune-sensei."

"Well I look forward as to having you help me out for the rest of the year."

"As do I."

"Well go and get a better look around the school and familiarize so you can get to class which starts in about five minutes alright?"

"Hai, goodbye Shizune-sensei."

"Goodbye Kasumi-san."

AS the girl, named Kasumi walked out of the room she glanced over to the two who were peaking. Tenten started to panic and Neji looked at her and gave her a sincere look. He grabbed her hand and gave it an encouraged squeeze. She looked up at him and smiled. She felt his cheek with her soft lips and smiled back at him once again. He looked at her and smiled for once and not a smirk but a sincere smile. A one-of-a-kind Hyuuga Neji smiles.

"Um am I interrupting something?"

The two teens crouching under and behind the door stood up in a flash and let each other go. Kasumi laughed at them and said goodbye once again the Shizune.

"Um hello Shizune, nice to see you?" Tenten said rather nervously and slowly.

"Hai Tenten, it's nice to see you and Neji again. By any chance are you two…?"

"WHAT!!!!!! OH NO! WE ARE NOT…AND YOU'RE NOT THINKING WHAT I THINK YOUR'RE THINKING BECAUSE…NO!" Tenten screamed as her face flushed red.

Shizune laughed. "Well if you say so."

"Hey Shizune-sensei is that Hirame laying down?" Tenten asked as she tried to look at the girl lying down on the bed.

"Yeah actually she just came in by Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata. They're in the back room right now if you want to go see them."

"Can you explain what happened to her?"

"That I don't know so you're going to have to figure it out on your own."

"Well thanks Shizune-sensei I think we're going to go see our friends."

"Ok see you kids later!" Shizune said as she walked out of the clinic towards the office, "I have some papers to file at the office."

**WITH SAKURA, SASUKE AND HINATA**

"Hey Sasuke why do you think Hirame was lying in the middle of the hall?" Sakura asked.

"You don't think she was-" Hinata said but quickly stopped and was about ready to cry.

"No I don't think that happened Hinata but something else did." Sasuke said as he stared at the pink haired girl holding the smaller girl in her arms.

"Hey Hinata try to think like Hirame. What would make you faint like that?" Sakura asked.

"Well…" Hinata said as she blushed a deep crimson.

"Sakura we all know what makes her faint like Hirame!"

"Well I was just trying to help Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"Augh! Sasuke-kun you never seem to amaze me."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry bout the shortness but this is the last chapter I will make until I get back from vacation. If I can I will try to type a chapter at my uncle's house but I doubt I'd get a chance but thanks for all of your reviews and thanks to all that read this fic. Tell me how I'm doing and I hope to get a little feedback.**

**P.S. i have a new slideshow about the story and i have a pic to show how my OC's look kay?**

**HazelAC405**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to say but I'm sorry and I don't own anything but the plot and some occasional characters**

Hirame POV

I awoke to hear people talking in the background. My head feels like I hit it with a locker. Wait what was that about Hinata-chan fainting like me? Did I faint? Why? Oh now I remember! Stupid Kisame-kun, why did he have to make me faint like that and in front of Itachi-kun and my own brother! I can imagine Naruto-kun and Itachi-kun chasing Kisame-kun around the school right now. I better get up I think I just heard the bell ring.

End POV

"Do you think we should wake her?" Sasuke said.

"Well the bell did ring and you know how her homeroom teacher can be…."Hinata said.

A moan came from the girl lying in bed. "I think I should go to class now guys."

"Hirame-chan! You're awake? What happened?" Sakura asked.

"Well I'm not entirely sure but I think I should get going and you guys should also because the next bell rings in 5 minutes and isn't you classroom on the second floor?"

"You're right! Come on Hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun let's go."

"Bye guys I'll see you during lunch!"

"You better tell us what happened Hirame-chan!" Sakura yelled at the retreating back of her friend.

"Do you think she's hiding something from us?" Hinata asked.

"I think something has to do with Itachi and Kisame and I also think Naruto is the main person we should find." Sasuke said.

"You're probably right Sasuke-kun but I think Hirame-chan was right about leaving now because the bell rings in five minutes!" Sakura said as she got up and started to run.

"Aren't you coming Sasuke-kun?" Hinata said…

"You perfectly know that Kakashi-sensei doesn't arrive until the last five minutes of class Hinata."

"I know but I don't want to get caught in the hallway by Anko-sensei."

"Whatever you say Hinata."

"Hey Tenten-chan, Neji-kun! What are you guys doing behind the door and sneaking around like that? Someone might suspect something you know…." Sakura said with a smile.

"Sakura-chan! I hate it when you do that! And we weren't hiding actually we say someone new and I think her name was Kasumi or something." Tenten said with a puff.

"Sakura was just joking Ten and besides I think it doesn't matter how much we say it because you'll always deny it." Hinata said. Tenten blushed and looked away. "Come on let's get to class guys."

**With Yumi, Shikamaru, Ino and Kiba**

"Ok so I think we just walked a complete circle and I'm pretty sure I just heard the bell ring," Yumi said to Ino.

"Troublesome woman we're lost, again!" Shikamaru said.

"Does she always get lost like this?" Yumi whispered to Kiba.

"Pretty much." Kiba whispered. She giggled. "And that's not the only thing she does sometimes she even punches Shikamaru in the face." Another giggle.

"What are you talking about Kiba? I know you said something about me back there!" Ino yelled back at them.

"Nothing Ino!" Kiba and Yumi said in unison.

"Hey what are you guys doing here!"

"Who was that?" Yumi said.

"That was Anko-sensei and she's on hall duty for first period everyday remember that Ino?" Shikamaru said.

"Oops. I guess I forgot."

"We better make up an excuse and quick." Kiba said.

**Yumi POV**

A lady in a short black miniskirt and tight white blouse came up to us and started to ask us what we were doing in the senior hallway. I swear every guy in the hallway is looking at her with huge eyes. I bet she has a boyfriend but she doesn't keep them for long with those looks and that attitude.

"Do you have a boyfriend." I blurted out. Oops I didn't mean to say that out loud. Kiba-kun jabbed my side.

"No I don't and you must be the new girl Kasumi told me about. Well come with me." She said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me away. "And as for you three I expect you to get to class on time and not catch you in this hallway again." I waved goodbye to my friends as I was pulled away. This is what I get for opening my mouth when its not needed. In the hallway I passed a lot of guys that kept looking at me the wrong way; and it kind of creped me out. I mean I went to an all girls' so I guess I'm not used to seeing guys at school.

"So you're name is Takasashi Yumi or should I say Uchiha Yumi?" she asked me.

"Yeah I guess but I don't see how you knew that."

"Well you see when you're as close as I am to the students I find things out faster then most rumor starters."

"Um may I ask what your name is and where you're taking me?"

"Well my name is Anko but I am also the health teacher so that's Anko-sensei to you and we are headed to the office."

"Why?"

"You'll see…"

We kept walking in silence for a while. The second bell rang and I say many students run to their classrooms. We passed a couple more classrooms until we got to a room with glass walls. I saw Naruto, Itachi-kun and Kisame through the glass. I also saw Kasumi talking with a big-breasted woman behind a desk. She was handing her some papers and I saw her walk out with Naruto on her trail.

"Hey Kasumi, Naruto. What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Well, was it Naruto you said, anyway he's showing me to my homeroom." Kasumi said with a smile.

"But I thought you were in seventh grade and not in eighth."

"Yeah they made me skip a grade since I was already at the level you're in now."

"Wow you must be pretty smart to skip a whole year!" Naruto said.

"Oh sorry Naruto but this is my sister, Kasumi. Kasumi this is my friend Naruto."

"Well we better get going! I'll see you in class Yumi!" She called back at me as she walked ahead with Naruto behind her. I looked up at Anko-sensei to see that she was gone and was talking with the big-breasted lady behind the desk. She motioned for me to come over.

"Just talk with Tsunade-sama and I'll see you later." Anko-sensei said to me before she walked away. I heard a man walk behind her and poke her side. "Kakashi! Stop it! Shouldn't you be in your classroom right now?" I didn't hear what she said after that considering they walked away. I looked at this woman named Tsunade.

"Welcome to Konoha junior high! My name is Tsunade and I will be your principle for the next five years to come! Here are your papers and schedule and if you have any questions feel free to drop bye. Have a nice day and let Itachi show you to your classroom and Kisame will accompany him. They are both seniors so I know you'll be in good hands! Bye!" she said. I was amazed at what a woman her age could say in so little time. I looked at my papers and saw my schedule.

**Uchiha, Yumi** **age: 14 DOB: July 23 grade: eighth**

**Homeroom teacher: Kakashi**

**Student identification number/ lunch account: 59245**

**Locker number: 1552**

**Locker combination: 31-16-05**

PERIODCLASSTEACHER 

**HOMEROOM:KAKASHI**

**FIRST:MATHIRUKA**

**SECOND:ENGLISH JIRAIYA **

**THIRD:SCIENCE OROCHIMARU **

**FOURTH:CHORUS KURINA **

**LUNCH**

**FIFTH:ARTALLEGRA**

**SIXTH:P.E./ HEALTHGAI/ ANKO**

**SEVENTH:HISTORYKAKASHI**

**EIGHTH: COMPUTER TECH. OROCHIMARU**

This looks more like information on a student than a schedule. I better not loose this. I looked at the rest of my papers and realized that it was just rules and regulations I had to follow and they weren't even that big of a deal. Most of the rules were on dress code and such. Not things I should be worrying about.

"So how do you like it so far sis?" Itachi-kun asked me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Just dandy! By the way what was up with the principle?"

"She's usually drunk or sober but when she isn't you night just score yourself with no detention."

"How do you know that?"

"Well let's just say I've been off the hook more than five times."

"He's just a big kiss up with a fan club to back him up and defend him, Yumi" Kisame said with disgust.

I laughed. "You have a fan club dedicated to you?"

"So does Sasuke and every other Uchiha that I know but this year it's just you, me and Sasuke. And by the looks of it, you'll probably have a fan club by the end of the day."

"You don't have to worry about that Itachi-kun I'll stay free from anyone I don't know which is basically the school right now!"

"That's what I like to here, sis. By the way here is your classroom."

We stood in front of the door. The name "Kakashi" was hanging from the top and we could hear loud noises coming from the other side. Itachi opened the door and everyone turned to the doorway. I spotted a few people I knew and some I didn't. Well most of them I didn't and the one's I did recognize were just Kasumi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba and Shino. The rest I was clueless, but there were a couple of guys looking at me and I was a bit scared but I didn't show it. Then I heard Itachi speak up.

"Hello! Most of you know me but if you don't, my name is Itachi and this is Kisame. Yes we're both seniors and this is Uchiha, Yumi. Please be nice to her and if I hear any of the boys were hitting on my little sister well, you'll just see… Sasuke please tell Kakashi-sensei that she's the new student he received the information about. Have a nice day and goodbye."

I saw Hinata, Sakura and Kasumi wave at me from the back of the room. I started to walk back there when I tripped on someone's backpack. Man, I was seriously embarrassed. I mean really? Who is dumb enough to trip on a backpack? I fell real hard on the ground and my books scattered. The second time I've been on the floor today! I looked up to the guy's backpack that I tripped over and it was the same guy I saw on my way to school! I really didn't want to see him right now.

"You really know how to make an entrance don't you, sweetie?" he said to me.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. But I decided to play around with him. Just for a little anyway." To tell you the truth this only happens when you're around."

He smiled at me. "So you see it to?"

"See what? All I see is a jerk with purple makeup that's hitting on a girl that's probably two years younger than him!" I said as I stomped his foot and walked away.

I felt all eyes on me as I walked to the back. I sat down on the desk nearest to Sasuke. Sakura was sitting on top of her desk; Hinata was sitting cross-legged on her chair, Sasuke was sitting on the top part of his chair and leaning forward, Kiba just sat normally in his chair petting something in his jacket, and Naruto was poking Sasuke on the shoulder to get him to show some emotion. Shino, on the other hand, was just looking out the window. Kasumi was practically jumping out of her seat when I came over.

"I can't believe you did that, Yumi-chan!" she said as she jumped up and shook me as hard as she could. Let me tell you that was pretty hard considering all her training she's done over the years with karate.

I grabbed her hand and told her, well screamed at her saying, " I've told you a million times! Remember that huge strength of yours! Your not as light as you look, Kasumi!" I had to breath now, considering I keep yelling at people today. I looked over at the guys and they kept looking at me like I was crazy. "Oh sorry but this is my sister by adoption, Kasumi and I have another sister but she goes to a different school."

"I already knew she was her sister!" Naruto said proudly. Hinata laughed at him and he beamed even more.

"Dobe shut up and sit down." Sasuke said with a huff.

Naruto sat down huffing and puffing with his cheeks like a chipmunk. Hinata laughed harder. I'm beginning to think Hinata likes Naruto. I saw Sakura smile at me and move her stuff so I could put mine down. As I sat there watching Naruto and Sasuke fight over nothing and Hinata laughing I focused on Kiba. I noticed that he was particularly quiet now. I got up and walked over to him. I sat in the empty seat next to him. He looked up at me and said, "May I help you?"

"Yes, you can. I was wondering why you were so quiet all of a sudden?"

"Does it bother you that I'm quiet?"

"Well actually I was just worried about you. Even though I met for two days now I don't know, do you need an actual answer?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then how 'bout… you don't seem like the person to be quiet out of nowhere. You seem like the type of guy to be like Naruto. Competitive, loud, and full of himself."

"So your saying that I seem likes the dobe?"

"Hmm…pretty much. Yeah, why not?"

"Gee, thanks. I feel so much better know that I know that you think I'm the dead last."

"I wasn't saying that I just…ah! Never mind you don't get it do you?"

"I'm just messing with you"

I pushed his shoulder playfully. "Don't do that Kiba-kun!" we started to laugh.

I heard a squeal behind me. I turned to see Hinata, Sakura and Kasumi huddled together. They ran over to me and pulled me in their circle. I felt like I was going to get eaten up with questions. And let me tell you, I was seriously correct.

"I can't believe you're flirting with him!"

"How long have you known him?"

"If Ino was here you wouldn't have been able to do that without her seeing it!"

"Girls! One at a time pleases! Now Hinata you can go first then Kasumi and Sakura okay?" I said as they quieted.

"Thanks anyway I can't believe you were flirting with someone I've known since I was a little girl!"

"My turn! Okay may I please have the details on this guy Yumi! How long have you known him"?

"Finally! So anyway, man if Ino was here trust me you wouldn't have been able to do that without her seeing that before you did it!"

"Now that we have that out of the way I can answer the questions. First, I had no clue you knew hi that long and besides I was just fooling around and not flirting. Second, I've known him since yesterday so I don't know him very well yet and that's all I'm telling you. And third, I bet Ino would have sensed that like you said. I bet you she would have been there when I did it!" we laughed at how fast I answered my questions. We heard the door open again but this time everyone ran to their seats and sat there like nothing had been going on. I was actually wondering where the teacher was. The man who stepped in was the same man I saw earlier with Anko-sensei!

"Yo!"

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura yelled in unison.

"Well you see I was on my way here when I ran into Anko and we read over the plans we had for this weekend and I didn't realize the time had gone by and well here I am!" He said while taking out an orange book. 'Make out paradise' wow now that's an interesting book for a history teacher.

"Liar!" they said.

"Actually he's telling the truth guys. I saw them together earlier," I said. Everyone in class looked at me like I was crazy. "What?" I asked.

"They're never seen together. Ever! Rumor is they've been going out for a week now but no one has actually seen them go out on a date." Sakura told me.

"Okay and this relates to me how?" I asked.

"I don't know but I think they planned that." Sakura told me.

The bell rang about a minute after she stopped talking.

**Okay I know, pretty lame huh? Well I've had a lot of time to think and this is all I could come up with in like one day since I moved three times in '07 and I didn't have internet all summer and until like December so I am truly sorry. Any reviews would be nice to cheer me up. If any other authors know how I'm feeling I know it makes them feel better when they get a review. And remember R and R!!! oh and I would like to say that I posted a new story called '**_**my family'**_** and it's a NaruHina fic and I must say it's pretty durn good. It took me a while to get the story out of my head and on paper. If you do wish to read it then I must advice you that it is rated M and well if you read it then you would understand why. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to say but I'm sorry and I don't own anything but the plot and some occasional characters and I don't own the song _Love like this_ by Natasha Bedingfield

* * *

**

"Hey Yumi, can I see your schedule?" Kiba asked Yumi with a shrug.

"Um, sure but just to tell you I honestly have no idea where I'm supposed to be heading now." She said with a sheepish laugh.

"Well to me it looks like you're supposed to be in math right now." He said as he handed Yumi the paper back.

"Thanks. Math's my favorite subject."

"Why?"

"Because it's the same in every country."

"That's true," he said with a chuckle. As they walked down the hall, climbing a set of stairs and down more halls, they reached the classroom.

"Thanks for showing me my way to the classroom Kiba-kun." Yumi said with a slight blush.

"No problem. My class is right next door so I can meet you here after class okay?"

She nodded an okay and turned to enter the classroom. She was a year ahead of her everyone else in her last school. She was actually in algebra one and not in pre-algebra like her sister. Deciding that the best outcome of this was to meet new people she slowly entered the classroom. The teacher was a man looking like he was in his early thirties and had brown messy hair. She walked up to him and coughed slightly, trying to catch his attention. Seeing as that didn't work, she spoke a little louder than her cough, returning into her shell. "Um, excuse me but are you Iruka-sensei?" her voice was just over a whisper. It challenged Hinata's voice on a good day.

"Yes I am. You must be the new student Tsunade-sama told me about. Can I ask you your name please? I'm sorry to say that your information paper handed to me was buried under all the papers."

"Um, well my name's Uchiha Yumi."

"Another Uchiha? Are you related to Sasuke Uchiha? Or Itachi Uchiha?"

"Yes I am there both my brothers," Yumi said with a smile on her lips.

"Well then you can sit back there with your brother miss," he told her.

'_Wow I can't believe it! My first day here and I'm not the only eight grader in algebra!' _she thought as she made her way to the back of the classroom. Sasuke was looking out the window with his head in his hand. An annoyed look on his face, scowl playing at his lips. Yumi dropped her backpack next to her chair and sat down. The noise made Sasuke turn and look at who dared to sit next to him. When he saw her, he just smiled a bit and turned back to scowling at the window.

The bell rang and Iruka started his lecture on coordinate planes and graphing equations. Forty-five minutes passed like a breeze to the female Uchiha and soon the bell rang, urging them to get to their next class. Everyone started to grab his or her things in a hurry when Sasuke put a hand on Yumi's shoulder, making her turn to look at him.

"You know, it's a lot nicer to know that I'm not the only eighth grader in this class." He said to her.

"I know the feeling, Sasuke. I'll see you later bro, I told Kiba-kun that I would meet him outside of the classroom when class finished."

"Alright Yumi. I'll see you later, bye!"

"Bye!"

She walked out of the class with her backpack in her hands and started to look for Kiba. Just as she was giving up and about to start walking on her own down the hall a hand stopped her. She quickly turned around to be face-to-face with the boy she was looking for. Their faces were centimeters apart and realization hit them as they stepped back a little, both blushing madly. A silence hit them both for a while.

Kiba spoke first. "Um, we should start getting to class now Yumi-chan."

"Y-yeah we should." She said, whilst looking away. They started walking down a pair of halls and down a set of stairs. Students pushing and shoving while teachers yelled at them was not a good way to begin the next class. They stopped in front of a door with the poster saying, '_have you read a good book today?' _The name plate of the teacher above the door was hanging a bit to show that it was reading to fall off any second when the bell rang.

"I should get going now. I'm late and my classroom is in the next hall. I can't show you where your next class is but I'll see you around okay Yumi-chan?"

"Thanks again Kiba-kun. Bye!" she waved to him and walked into the class, all eyes on her.

As she made her way to the desk a voice called out to her, "He won't be here for another couple of minutes so you should relax _Yumi-chan." _

She turned to the voice and saw that it belonged to Sakura. She saw Sasuke and Naruto sit on both of her sides looking dangerously at each other. Boy does this seem like it was going to be a long class or what? She began to walk towards them and started to laugh quietly. Neither of the boys had noticed her presence.

"Don't let it get to you, Yumi-chan. Boys will be boys, or so my mom says. Come and sit, I'll make Sasuke scoot over one so you can sit next to me. I won't feel as lonely as usual now that there's a girl I can talk to." She said with a smile on her face. She taped Sasuke lightly on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear. His ears suddenly got blood-shot red and sat in the seat next to his.

"Hey Yumi. I didn't expect to see you in my English class also." He told the now sitting Uchiha.

"Yeah me either."

A man with long white hair came in with an orange book in his hand and a pencil in the other. He was scribbling things in the book when he looked up to see his students. Yumi didn't go past his eye vision when he suddenly remembered a painful meeting with Tsunade a couple of minutes before school started about a new student and trying not to be perverted with her since she was an Uchiha. The thought made the old man shudder when he put his book down and began to write things on the board about commas and semi-colons.

He turned to the class and said, "I suggest you write this stuff down, kiddies." With that he turned back to the board and continued his writing.

As the bell rang ending our class Sakura tapped Yumi on the shoulder to ask her, "What class do you have next?"

"Oh well I have Science with someone by the name Orochimaru" she said miss pronouncing his name.

"Good luck with that!" she told Yumi as she headed out of the class and into the busy hall.

"I'll show you to the class Yumi. I'm heading there anyway." Sasuke told the other Uchiha.

As the walked down the hall, they were silent. Many girls in the hall gave evil looks to the black haired girl and many boys kept whispering things about her. They stopped at a classroom with a green door. They quickly entered and Sasuke left her to sit in his usual seat next to his lab partner. She recognized the boy next to Sasuke; it was Shino. She turned to face a pale looking man with long black hair tied in a low ponytail.

"Welcome. You mussst be Uchiha Yumi, right?" he said. She only nodded in response. "Well then you can sssit with Kabuto. He'ssss the boy with white hair and black-rimmed glassesss, in the sssecond row."

She nodded again and headed to her seat. She looked at the boy the sensei was referring to. He looked a year older than everyone else in the class. She smiled at him as the bell rang.

"Hey, the name's Kabuto." He said with a smile.

She smiled back and said, "My name's Uchiha Yumi. Nice to meet you Kabuto."

He blushed a bit and turned to listen to what the sensei was saying.

After class ended, Yumi started to grab her books and bent down to grab her backpack. This gave her lab partner a good view up the hem of her skirt. When she turned around, she found him blushing a bit and looking down and away from her.

"I'll see you later Kabuto," she said to the older boy when she grabbed everything and started to go in the direction of the other Uchiha and his partner.

"Ready bro?" she asked as he grabbed his backpack, Shino being long gone.

"Hn" was her response as they left together. "Let me see your schedule again Yumi."

She handed him the sheet if paper and he studied it for a bit. After a while Sasuke finally spoke. "You're classroom is down this hall on your left. It's the last door on your left actually. I'll see at lunch all right? We always meet by the Sakura tree in the courtyard outside."

"Thanks bro." She waved to him and began walking down the busy hall. When she walked into the class, she was surprised to see how many guys were in the chorus room. She walked to the teacher's desk and tapped lightly on the table. The lady looked up and appeared to have red eyes and wavy black hair.

"Ah, You must be Uchiha Yumi? Well, welcome to chorus! May I ask what key you sing in?" she asked the surprised teen.

"Um…. I think I sing in alto," Yumi said with a shrug.

"Well lets confirm that here why don't you sing a little bit of this song." She said as she handed Yumi a sheet with the lyrics to the song _Love like this_ by Natasha Bedingfield.

Yumi gripped the paper in her trembling hands and began to sing,

_Oh…whoa_

_Never find a love like this_

_Repeat 2x_

_Well we go back so far,_

_Swinging in your backyard,_

_All the things we used to do._

_We were cool back in high school,_

_Ohh I really liked you,_

_Must have been your attitude._

_That's why you keep on running in_

_And out of my mind._

_As the years they'll roll by, _

_Baby, now I know why,_

_I keep coming' back to you._

_You're the only one that knows me,_

_Love it when you hold me,_

_Never find a love like this._

_Let me hear you say,_

_Now I'll never be lonely,_

_Look at me you've shown me,_

_Never find a love like this._

_Well this life tried to keep us apart,_

_You keep calling me back to your heart._

"Thanks Yumi. I'm pretty sure you're a soprano but if you want to be an alto its fine by me, but if you change your mind there's always a seat open in that section of the chorus. Meanwhile you can sit with the altos over in the second row of them over in that section. Oh and welcome aboard." Kurenai said with a smile. Yumi smiled shakily and walked over the alto section. She was surprised to see Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata there.

"Hey guys I didn't know you sung?" Yumi said apprehensively.

"Yeah but Hinata's the only Soprano out of the four of us so we encouraged her to join and to be fair we joined also so we can be in the same class together." Ino said rather fast.

"We heard you sing Yumi-chan. Why aren't you a soprano like Hinata?" Tenten asked the blushing Uchiha.

"Well my old chorus teacher always told me that I was a soprano but I never really liked the idea so I don't know but it would be nice to be a soprano again." Yumi said as she got up and started to walk towards Kurenia-sensei's desk.

"Sensei, um I was wondering if the spot in sopranos was still open." She asked rather nervously.

Kurenia only nodded and gave her a leather folder with a sticker on it. The sticker held her name in permanent marker and inside the folder held all of the notes and songs she had to learn.

"I thought you might change your mind" she said with a smile and went back to grading papers as the bell rang. Everyone scattered to their seats as Kurenia made them exercise their scales.

The class went rather quickly as the bell signaling lunch rang.

"I'll see to everyone to have done their scales by the next time we meet. Have a nice afternoon" Kurenia said as everyone rushed to leave.

"Yumi-chan! You're eating with us right?" Sakura asked the sweating Uchiha.

"Yeah I am. Man I haven't been through that many exercise in chorus! My throat is killing me and it was really got in that room." She said as she rolled her sleeves up to her elbows while tying her jacket around her waist. The girls laughed at her antics and kept walking towards the cafeteria.

"You getting any lunch Yumi-chan?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah I have about four dollars in my pocket." The girl responded.

"Good. I guess we'll meet the boys outside."

The girls entered the cafeteria, which was over crowded with students, and made their way to the lines. As they made their way in and out of the line, amazingly without dropping an ounce, they were outside making their way towards the sakura tree in the courtyard. Yumi saw the boys lazing around when Kiba looked up and waved which got the attention of the rest of the boys and the stood up to greet the girls. They all sat down again and started to eat when Yumi noticed Naruto not being present.

"Um, why isn't Naruto here?" she asked.

"Well it turns out that he has lunch detention today because he forgot to stay after for detention yesterday." Sasuke answered coolly.

Yumi just let out an 'Ohh' and continued eating. The lunch stayed quiet for a while until everyone heard running footsteps behind the group. They all turned around to see a running Naruto with red face and panting hard. He dropped to the floor and started wheezing.

"Gym…Gai-sensei…water…" was all Naruto could say while he lay on the ground.

**A/n: warning OOC Hinata**

Hinata being the closest blushed as his head lay near her legs as she sat with her legs crossed on the ground. Suddenly she got a bold idea. She bent down to his ear and whispered, " Open wide Naruto-kun." This of course went noticed by the girls and they started to smile as Hinata grabbed her bottle of water and Naruto turned his head and opened his mouth. He was violently hit with cold water on his face when Hinata poured half her bottle of water on his redden face. He sat up and tried to breathe after realization hit him that the quietest person he ever met just poured ice-cold water on his face. What has this world come to?

Everyone started to laugh at what Hinata had done and this took to a blushing Naruto. _She's not getting off that easily_ he thought as an idea came to mind. He suddenly, violently pulled Hinata to the ground and began to furiously tickle her. Said girl began to laugh non-stop and after a while smacked Naruto playfully on the arm to make him stop. Everyone sat wide-eyed at the couple in front of him or her. Never in a million years did they think that Naruto would have the courage to do that!

* * *

**Well that's day 1 part 1 and I've been trying to get more serious since I reread this whole fic and to me it doesn't really make much sense but honestly I'm trying my best and please R and R. I'm going to start exams tomorrow so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. Thank the heavens for martin luther king jr. day! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything and this is starting to get on my nerves now! But I do own the occasional characters. I also don't own the the song in this chappie, Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney **

Recap:

_Everyone started to laugh at what Hinata had done and this took to a blushing Naruto. She's not getting off that easily he thought as an idea came to mind. He suddenly, violently pulled Hinata to the ground and began to furiously tickle her. Said girl began to laugh non-stop and after a while smacked Naruto playfully on the arm to make him stop. Everyone sat wide-eyed at the couple in front of him or her. Never in a million years did they think that Naruto would have the courage to do that! _

He had slipped on the muddy grass and locked lips with the quiet Hyuuga. Of course, she knew that it was all an accident (but then again, so did the others), she moved her head a bit to stop the kiss. Naruto moved off of Hinata and blushed a new color of red, matching Hinata's blush perfectly. Tenten could only try to calm the older Hyuuga as much as she could before reeking havoc on the poor blond. The aura the leaked of the white-eyes boy was mixed with emotions. 

Suddenly, Neji got up, pushing Tenten's attempt at calming him, aside and closed his fists. "Naruto, you better _run_!" he said to the blond sitting next to Hinata and looking away. Naruto's eyes shoot wide open and ran at full speed, with Neji hot on his trail.

* * *

The rest of the day went without any more interruptions, on Yumi's account. After the whole lunch incident, Naruto remained in the nurse's office with a bad headache, or so he says. Yumi's classes inched away until the final bell rang. She got up and started to pack her stuff, when someone came up behind her and patted her ass. Her eyes went wide as the hand slowly slid off until she turned to meet a pair of brown eyes. 

"Hey, nice ass." He told her, bluntly.

"Hey, nice try to smooth talk to a girl, perv. What do you want know, Kankurou?" she asked as she faced him and sat on the desk, holding the computers. She put the keyboard aside to make room for her bag. 

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to catch a movie with me this weekend?" he asked as he put his hands on her thighs. 

"Well actually, I'm doing something, right Kiba-kun?" she yelled across the room to the seething Inuzuka. 

He ran to her side and stood there, "Yeah, we were actually. Better luck next time, _buddy_." He said as he helped her down by putting his hands at her sides and onto the floor. 

She grabbed her bag from the table and waved, "bye Kankurou. I'll see you tomorrow," and left with Kiba at her side.

On their way out of the building, Kiba kept asking her question after question about the guy. "Why do you even talk to him? Or better yet, why do you respond to his idiotic question, Yumi?" 

"Look, Kiba, it's not like I like the guy or something, all right? So get over yourself. Look, there's Sasuke and Sakura coming this way, so please don't tell any of this to Sasuke, 'kay?" 

He nodded and waved at the couple ahead of them. They completely ignored the two and kept talking. Yumi sighed. "What's up with him?" Sakura was leaning on a locker and Sasuke had a hand near he head as he leaned. They were talking animatedly as the two just stared. Then, Sasuke's head began to get closer to Sakura's as she also leaned in. Yumi began to panic, as they were the only people in the halls. Suddenly, she was pulled by her arm and around the corner. She breathed out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She leaned on a locker and relaxed a bit.

Kiba spoke up, "look, I'm sorry you had to see that. Sasuke told some of the guys that he's been dating her for about a week now, but he doesn't want it to get out. Can you keep his secret?"

"Yeah, it just took me by surprise, is all. Besides, who am I to decide who my brother wants to date?" she chuckled a bit as she realized that they were in the same position her brother and Sakura were in. 

Kiba noticed this as well and stood straight. "Well can I make it up to you?"

Yumi nodded and smiled. "Yeah, treat me to an ice cream cone, will you?"

"Well aren't you the straight forward one?"

"Ah, that my dear friend, I am. No come on!" she said as she pulled his hand and ran down the empty halls as they passed Sasuke and Sakura walking towards the exit, make out session over. She giggled at the look on her brother and friend's faces' as they passed them holding hands. Yumi waved and kept running with Kiba's hand intertwined with her own. As they stepped outside and down the stairs of the building, they stopped running as Kiba went to get his bike.

"Hey, Kiba, where's Akamaru?" she asked bluntly.

"Oh, well, my sister's in the small animal care class and their studying about dogs. So she asked if she could take him and I said yes." Yumi smiled and nodded. "Well getting on or what?" he said pointing to the basket. 

"Oh, no! I'm not riding on that again! Did you know that I ran the whole way to school this morning?" 

"Fine, that means I'll just push it but give me your bag so you won't have to carry it." she handed him her bag and they were put in the basket of the bike. 

As the pair walked down the street and crossed many, they finally reached their destination. They walked in and Kiba set his bike on the rack outside the ice cream parlor. There was a song playing in the background as Yumi sat down in a random booth. She strained her ears to try to figure the song out. When Kiba came back with a vanilla cone and a chocolate cone, handing a random one to Yumi, she heard the song clearly. 

I know that you are something special. To you I'd be always faithful. I want to be what you always needed.

Yumi sang along with the chorus as she ate her ice cream. Kiba watched her and smiled. He left his ice cream unattended as it started to drip down onto his hand. "Crap." He said as he began to eat his ice cream, hurriedly. Yumi stopped singing to giggle at him. He blushed in return as she went back to singing along.

_You might need time to think it over. _

_But I'm just fine moving forward I'll ease your mind. _

_If you give me the chance, _

_I will never make you cry, c'mon let's try._

As the chorus came again, Kiba clean from chocolate ice cream sang along with her. When the chorus ended he listened carefully to the next part as Yumi stared at her ice cream. She finished it as Kiba began to sing along. 

_Am I crazy for wanting you? _

_Baby do you think you could want me too. _

_I don't waste your time. Do you see things the way I do? _

_I just want to know that you feel it too. _

_There is nothing left to hide._

They couple sang the rest of the song in harmony as it ended and Yumi got up to throw her trash away. When they left, on their way to Yumi's house, she asked, "Why did you just sing that part in particular?"

"Well because I…"

* * *

**Yeah, pretty short, but that's all I could come up with during my horrible writer's block. Sorry I didn't update in about two months, I feel horrible. Anyway, what does Kiba tell Yumi? What will her respond be? Does someone even interrupt? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter! Any requests while be thoroughly thought on if you have any. And remember R and R!**


End file.
